passion, intimacy, love, and sex
by fanfictionmyaccount2
Summary: Suck at doing summary. 2 more chapters and we're done. :
1. revelations

i see lots who didnt read it further. i know this chapter is quite similar to all other fics

but i promise, it wouldnt be for the entire next chapters.

please continue reading.. thank you

* * *

..

.

The phone rang and Akane answered the phone. She talked over the line for a few minutes and right after it ended...

"Waaaahh!" shouted the excited her while running at the corridor. She went to the lounge area, where everyone is busy with their own stuff, and announced the big news. "I got accepted! I got... I mean.. I didn't expect it but.. Gosh I am so happy! I can now study in America daddy!" Everybody seemed very happy aside from Ranma. In fact, ever since that announcement, he became distant to the family, especially to Akane.

* * *

At the dojo, Ranma is doing his everyday workout. Every punches he throw, his mind shouts _'Stupid', 'Macho chick', 'clueless tomboy'_. It echoes in his mind until he is interrupted by Akane

"Ranma, are you okay? You're not being yourself these past few days.."

"_The hell? Now you have the guts to ask.. You really are a one clueless dumb"_, Ranma thought to himself. "You came here to ask? Akane, don't you have anything else to do? You should prepare yourself for America you know. You are THAT excited aren't you?" he sarcastically answered.

"Well.. Yeah.. But"

"If there is nothing else, you can go now. Your disturbing me ok? Tsk. Why should a stupid tomboy have to come here anyways?"

"_He's unbelievable, I came here all worried and that's how he would treat me?" _she thought. "Fine! Why should someone watch a pervert jerk like you anyways?" Akane left, shutting the door close.

* * *

Days passed and Ranma acts differently still. He talks less, eat less.. It is just so not him. Ever since that dojo incident, Ranma and Akane had not had a chance to talk (or maybe Ranma doesn't really want to). And so Akane tried different ways to reach him out.

**FIRST ATTEMPT:  
**

The two was alone at the house and Ranma was sitting on the couch enjoying the silence of the day. "Say Ranma, how 'bout if we practice today? I wouldn't be able to do this kind of stuffs in America you know? So what 'cha think?"

"Nah.. Id probably sleep, go ask Ryoga if you want..".

That was the first time Ranma ever rejected to do work out with her…

"Ok.. ahm.. I'll just go outside okay?", Ranma didn't reply

**SECOND ATTEMPT:**

Akane was walking at the park when he saw Ranma resting on a large branch of a tree. "Hey Ranma! I got savings from my allowance so.. how about a sweet sundae? My treat! What ever you want. So.. let's go?"

"Akane.. I'm.. I'm a bit tired okay? I fought Ryoga and Mousse today.. I just wanna sleep". Ranma returned to his resting position.

"But Ranma… FINE!". Akane walked away sadly.. "I just miss hanging out with him….. wait did I just say miss? No way I'll miss that pervert jerk!" , she was silent. "Oh c'mon Akane, who are you kidding?... Ranma.. if you just tell me your problem.. I miss you.. I..", a tear fell from her eyes

**THIRD ATTEMPT:**

This would be the last. Akane told herself. Ranma was at the dojo doing his punches. He was thinking about Akane so much that he had not noticed her presence. Akane threw a punch to him. Her face came so sudden that he was no able to dodge it.

"haha! I thought your practicing everyday? I dont remember you missing that simple attack before…". Ranma was still not in his self. He was sitting on the floor due to the punch he got. He got up and prepare to leave.

"Shut up…. I'm done anyways so…" Ranma was on his way out.

"OKAY! That's it! What's your problem Ranma? You gone out insane? You are not even talking to me, or to anybody else! I am reaching you out and all you just do is ignore me and leave me behind! I tried everything to wo…". Ranma stopped her, he is so done. He got enough of everything.

"ME? Always leaving you behind? So it's me now? How about America Akane huh? How about that? The hell with that stupid two years! " Akane was left blankly. "What the hell am I gonna do? Jump out happily seeing the woman I love throws at me goodbye?"

Akane was surprised. _"did he just say the woman he love?"_, she thought. Ranma then pull Akane's hand. He pushed her against the wall and cornered her with his own body. His two hands were also touching the wall, head of akane was between his two arms. He was angry. His face was so close to her. An inch or two and he could already kiss her.

"you are selfish Akane! You aren't even thinking about me! What am I supposed to do without you?" Akane was blushing and surprised. She can feel Ranma's breath on her lips. "I cant.. " Ranma could not continue what he should say. He could think right of the moment.

"you stupid tomboy! I am your fiancee! You are supposed to be with me! I… don't you want me around? I love being with you….. for all you know…". Ranma's calmed. "I love seeing you smile, I love practicing with you, I even love your cooking even though it kills me.. I love.. I just love… I just love you okay? You stupid! I need you… don't go... please... ". Ranma closes his eyes as he plead.

Akane was happy, in fact never been happier. She have wanted to hear those words. Ranma was so romantic, not in his self still but she loved it. Her face was red as a tomato and she didn't know what to say to Ranma, or even know what to do.

She lifted both her arms to touch Ranma's face. She closed her eyes and that moment she kissed his lips. Ranma's eyes got wide open. His arms fell on his sides. He felt weak. Akane's lips touching his… it was soft, warm, sweet, the best he ever tasted. It lasted for about five seconds. Akane broke the kiss, her hands still on his face.

"I love you too dummy..". Akane smiled at him. Then she embraced Ranma. One arm around the neck, and the other around the side of his shoulder.

Ranma got back to his senses. He loved this, he too have waited for this. Akane's body was touching his. From knees to front of their hips.. her breast brushing his chest, her heads leaning on his shoulder.

Ranma embraced her back, his one arm went from her left waist to her right shoulder, and the other one enveloped her entire waist. He was owning her. He embraced her passionately, Ranma holding Akane tight.

"I'm sorry Ranma.. but you know I need this right? I want to be with you too but please understand". Akane said while still embracing ranma

Ranma after hearing those words held her more tightly. So tight Akane could hardly breathe.

"Akane please…"

"Ranma…."

"what if.. what if other guys go to you? Huh? You're too sexy who knows what they plan to do with you?" Akane was more in awe, Ranma was so different. He have been calling him macho chick and the he told her she's sexy.

"Ranmaaaa..?", akane blushed

"what? I'm serious! Who's there to protect you? Clumsy.. if any guy touches you.. I swear id kill him twice! You're mine right? I m the only one to touch you…". Ranma said, blushing..

Akane is flushing so red. Gosh she never thought Ranma could be this romantic. His tight embrace, his words, her happiness is over flowing.

"Ranma. You really are a pervert you know that?"akane smiled. "okay.. I promise not to entertain any guys… and I promise.. its only you who can touch me.. okay? Happy now?" akane asked smiling. "now, are you okay with the idea that I am leaving….?"

Ranma was still sad but was assured. Still embracing, he started caressing Akane's back and planted a small kiss on her neck. Akane loved that. It gave her shiver.

He faced Akane, both his arms now on her waist. "Fine. But remember your promise okay? And call me! Write me letters! Send me pictures and send m.." Ranma was interrupted as Akane planted a kiss on his lips! It was a smack but Ranma was so happy, Akane kissed him twice now. It's addicting..

"I know.. I will.. okay? Don't worry.." Akane reassured her with a smile

"But I still think your selfish.." Ranma said. Akane gave him a confusing look.

"I mean, you kissed me twice now but you never let me kiss you even once, that selfish you know?"

"haha. How bout if I give you now the permission to do it wherever you want and whenever you wa.," Ranma didn't have to let her finish. Ranma quickly kissed her. But that time, it wasnt a smack anymore. Ranma was kissing her the French way. It was gentle and passionate. Akane's widely opened eyes were closing as she enjoyed it.

Ranma kissed her as though he's a starving man that after not being able to eat for a year, it found his way to her lips as his food. It's dominating yet it's gentle. She moaned. She couldnt help it. Every time Ranma opens his mouth and devour her lips, she get insane, the sound of their lips as they kiss just adding to the intense.

Ranma moved slightly his lips away from her to whisper..

"I love you baby.." he kissed her once again and whisper again. "I love you..". the he continued his kiss. His mouth opening and closing, savoring Akane's lips on every bit.

He caressed her back far more passionately than how he had done it a moment ago. She's weak. She didn't know she could be this weak. She cannot do anything. She just left herself be taken by Ranma. She wass enjoying the moment until her attention was taken a back from something. She was feeling something hard. Right down to her soft spot.. she blushed.

"Ranma… ahmm.." she break the kiss and looked down to where she felt it. Ranma was embarrassed. He's hard, so hard. And that tight embrace he was doing with akane just makes her notice it more. With how things went, he just couldnt help his manhood to erect like that.

"Akane.. I'm.. it's just that..". Akane smiled when she saw Ranma became nervous.

"Pervert… its okay you dummy..". that calmed Ranma. He smiled. He then continue kissing Akane. This time slightly losing the gentleness. He cannot control himself anymore. He kissed her faster. Her lips were so wet because of his saliva. But she loved it. Its getting more and more wet.. more and more intense.. he opened his mouth wider.. he changed his kissing angle so frequently.. the starving man, seemed to be hungry now for five years he wass eating her lips as though it was his only way to survive.

Akane now on her senses kissed him back, she opened her mouth as he did, and closed it as he did. She savored the moment as she also enjoyed the feeling of his hard manhood right on his soft spot.

* * *

hi guys! this is actually my first time to write a fanfic.. so please.. review.. :)  
i'd really appreciate it if you do..

i know this seems like any other fanfic youve already read,  
but hei, take your time to read further :))

comments and reviews please. :))

if lots of review are negative, id discontinue it (and probably write another one?)  
but if it is all good, i'd be motivated to continue it..  
thanks guys. :)


	2. packing things, day before she leave

"Akane..make sure you brought me something to sell.". Nabiki said.

"oh my.. akane should focus more on her study..", Kasumi replied

"Its okay guys, I'll do fine there. I still have some of my clothes to pack so I leave you guys now okay? I'll just fixed my things.."

* * *

Akane was on her room. She stared on every wall of her room knowing she would not be able to see it for 2 years. She let out a sigh and prepared to fix her things. Ranma suddenly opened the door.

"Hey so what's up". He greeted her awkwardly, hiding the sadness on his words. He walked towards Akane and gave her a small kiss on her lips.

"I'm packing these left clothes Ranma.."

"oh..". Ranma sat on her bed and watched Akane pack her things. He will miss her.. _"I wanna kiss you more. Would you be mad if I throw you to this bed and position myself on top of you and kiss you?",_ the depressed ranma thought.

"Akane… I.." Ranma was serious. He was whispering but still letting Akane hear what he had to say. "I.. I wanna fuck you.. so bad.. let's.. let's have sex…" Ranma asked her blushingly.

Akane's heart was beating so fast. It was just so sudden. It's only yesterday that they revealed their feelings and now he wanted to have sex.

Ranma is looking down on the floor. He knew what he said. He really wanted to fuck her. He wanted to own her. He wanted to kiss her lips, her neck, her breast. He wanted to know how her nipple tastes like. He wanted to kiss her belly, her soft spot. Yes, even her soft spot, he wanted to see it, smell it, taste it. He wanted to thrust her big manhood inside her. He wanted to know what it feels like when he rub his cock on her pussy. He wanted to rock inside her. He wanted to hear her moan… to ask him to go faster.. to hear her shout his name when she orgasm. He wanted her everything. After all she'll be gone for two years. But akane was way too silent. Maybe she wasn't ready. So he changed the mood.

"haha! Caught you!", Ranma shouted, laughing. Akane was shocked. He doesn't have to joke around serious things like that. Akane in dismay threw one of her shirts to ranma. But ranma ever the martial artist just caught it. The then smelled the shirt

"you know akane.. I really love how you smell". Akane blushed. Ranma decided to help akane after that.

"so what else to pack?"

"everything in that cabinet", akane smiled.

Ranma saw her sexy underwear. He got one of her panties, hold it upright to have a clear view of it.

"Akane, don't you think this sexy panty doesn't suit a tomboy like you?" he teased as he examined her panty.

Ranma never touched her panty before. And that moment he was, and there she was, no punches thrown. Instead she just grabbed it away from his grip.

"pervert!" akane then put the panty on her bag. Ranma smiled. Akane was so cute when she blush.

"I love you.. ". ranma smiled.

"yah.. I know.. I love you too..". akane had the I-don't-really-care tone on her voice but Ranma could tell she mean it.

"you do?" he teasingly asked.

"ranmaaa?"

"then kiss me. Prove it." He smiled.

"nah.. id rather not. I don't love kissing jerk like you anyways.." Akane joked

"really? Weird huh? Coz I remember you yesterday kissing me twice and even responding to my French kiss..".

"well.. I just don't wanna upset you.. that's it and.."

"kiss me..". Ranma ha his serious face. Akane then decided not to mock him anymore. So she moved from her position and sat at the back of ranma. Then, she embraced him from behind. Then akane slightly tilted ranma's head to face her and then she kissed him. It was just a short kiss but Ranma was still satisfied.

"as much as I wanted to kiss you longer, you know I still have to fix my things right?". Akane then went back to packing her things.

"I love you Akane.." he told her, looking at her eyes.

"I love you too Ranma". She smiled. And they returned to packing.

* * *

"we are done! Whoa! Now.. I just have to take a shower.." akane said

"ooohh.. you want me to join you? Id love to wash your body you know?" ranma daringly asked. He seems joking, but he really did mean it.

"you wish ranma…". Akane still smiling

"hmm.. you don't want? How bout if you wash me instead? Id love it if you touch me down there…" ranma the looked down on his manhood. Akane quickly got the idea. Akane blushed. Ranma's words were becoming sensual but she loved it. Akane just 'hmp' him while she went out of the room with her towel. Ranma just smiled..

* * *

im glad few are reading this.. (i can see few who are already on chapter 4 :P)  
i do hope youre liking it.  
haha.. im getting all paranoid, please review.. :)  
so i would know what you think..  
thanks!:))


	3. at the airport

"Akane, could you not say goodbye now?" Ranma asked.

"what? I.. I thought you wanted me to stay longer? Well.. FINE!". Akane turned her back on him and was preparing to say goodbye to the family . but ranma stopped her by quickly holding her hand.

"Idiot.. what I mean is, say your goodbye to them already coz I'm gonna take the rest of your time hugging and kissing you.. you tomboy." Akane blushed with what she heard. She smiled and followed what ranma had told her.

"oh my.. isn't it too early Akane? Please stay longer" says Kasumi

Everybody nodded and convinced her to say

"But ranma told me we are gonna do.. you know.. something.." she blushed. They were shocked. Nabiki was planning on teasing her but Kasumi silenced her.

"okay then, well miss you.. take care of yourself sister.." Kasumi said. Everybody gave akane their goodbyes. After that akane then went to ranma who was standing beside a post.

"so.. what now?" akane shyly asked.

Ranma then hugged akane. Its always tight she couldn't breathe. But she loved it. Akane hugged him back, though not as tight as his. Ranma's face was on Akane's shoulder. She could feel how sad he is. Everybody could see the couple, the two fathers are crying in happiness.

"at last soun, the dojo is in good hands.."

* * *

The couple had been hugging like that for fifteen minutes.

"I'll punish you for leaving me.. just wait till you come back" Ranma forcedly smile.

"haha. Now I'm thinking if I should go back".

"nah. I'll punish you that's for sure. But I tell you, you are not gonna suffer." Ranma kissed her neck and smiled. Akane blushed.

"Ranma, ill miss you.. so much" she tightened her hug. Ten minutes more before the plane leave. They heard the announcement.

"akane, can I kiss you until you have to leave?" that means they'll kiss for ten minutes.

"ohh ranma" was all akane could reply. Ranma started kissing her. Gentle as he started but as time passed by he ost the calmness again. The way he kissed her, its quite embarrassing for akane coz it is so intimate she knew they should not be doing it on a public place like that. But ranma was so dominating, his every kiss seems to tell her she's just Ranma's that he'll miss her, that he love her.

She started kissing him back, the kiss is getting more and more passionate. Their moans were getting louder than it should.

"ranma…. aaahh…" , Ranma bite her lips softly

"mmmmmm… tsup..… tsup….. I love you… tsup… I love you baby.. tsup " ranma whispered to akane as he kissed her passionately. The family could here the sound of their kisses as well as their moans.

"Ranma… mmmm… tsup… I'll miss you.." akane whispered back as Ranma continue to bite and kiss Akane's lips.

They continued to be like that. It was so hot and passionate that if only they were not in the airport, all they just have to do is strip and they could have had started having sex.

Time has come. Akane has to leave. Akane reluctantly broke the kiss and told ranma she had to go. She finally said her final goodbye. Ranma's heart was breaking seeing Akane walk away.

"I didn't know you two are already doing that" nabiki asked

"you have no idea…" ranma replied and they all went back home.

* * *

well.. not so much for this chapter i know..

but take your time to read the next chapter.. and the next one,.. until i finish. haha

Review please :)


	4. missing each other

Akane had been enjoying her stay in America. She was able to discover lots of things, meet new friends and know a lot of different people. It has been 1 year and 8 months. She is living in an apartment that is just a few kilometers away from school. There he met John. John is her classmate, and apartment-mate. He lived next to where Akane stays. Because of that the two became so close. if not for knowing Akane had already have a boyfriend, everybody would say there is something going on between the two.

Sometimes when John has nothing to do on his room, he would visit Akane and they'll talk a lot of things, about each other's lives. There he knew about Ranma. Akane have been telling him about her relationship with him. Unknown to her, John already fall for Akane, and Akane's stories about how Ranma mean to her irritates him.

Ranma on the other hand always busied himself from working out. What could he do? He misses Akane so much, the only thing to forget her for even a second is to do things. Akane, unlike what she promised, call him very seldom. He didn't have the enough money to call though, so all he could do is to wait for her call. It upsets him. "did he find someone else. Darn that akane, I'll make sure to punish her when she comes back.." the thought of their last days when Akane was still in Tokyo returns. Their feelings finally conveyed, their passionate kisses… and that made him smile again. That gave him hope to wait for her. After all, two months remaining and she'll be with him again.

It's Sunday on America. John, on his room, was baking lasagna for Akane and him to eat as their snacks. Akane on the other hand could not help call Ranma anymore. She's been missing him..

Rrrinngggg… Rrrriiingggg… Ranma was left alone in the house. He answered the phone excitedly.

"Hello! Akane is that you?", ranma excitedy ask..

"haha. Ranma, you miss me that much?"

"what the hell.. you stupid tomboy! Why aren't you calling that often? Do you have any idea how I misses you so badly? I am so worried you'd find another guy there. YOU… anyways…. How are you? Are you doing fine? Baby I love you.. I miss you so much…". Akane on the other line was teary eyed in happiness.

"dummy.. why are you shouting at your fiancé huh? You want me to dump you?". Ranma Is silent. "I miss you too Ranma.. I love you.. I love you so much… I cant wait to go back there soon. So how is my family.. how are you?"

"they are gone for their own businesses.. me.. always working out.. busying myself to forget someone who I misses so much.. tsk". That made akane smile.

"haha. That is so sweet Ranma.. since when did you become that sweet huh? So anyways.. working out is an obvious thing, other things you do lately?". Ranma smiled with the question. Its payback time. He's planning teased Akane. he know what he was thinking would work.

"MASTURBATING! I do it very often!". Akane is shocked and is blushing.

"YOU PERVERT! You don't have to say things like that! You idiot!"

"hahaha. what? It's true though, every time I think of the time where we share our intimate kiss.. I cant help but be that excited. My cock just stands up and what am I supposed to do?", he knew Akane isnt used to these kind of words, so he teased her. that is what she got from not keeping her promise, he thought.

"_did he just say cock?"_ Akane thought. "RANMAAAA! I don't wanna hear those things! You.. jerk, that things aren't supposed to be shared! You idiot!". Akane is blushing so much.

"I told you its true! haha. And when I do it, I think about you.. You know.. us, fucking each other.. Well, for all you know, ive been imagining myself doing it with you ever since you get to be my fiancee. i know it sound perverted but akane..." Akane is nervous. She didn't hate it though, but she wasnt used to this kind of conversation.

"Ranma…." Akane was getting nervous, she decided to 'sound' serious.

"sorry baby.. i am just teasing you...i just.. i just miss you that's all. Akane I miss you so much.., i cant wait for you to come back here. you know it feels like hell being able to talk to you but not being able to kiss you or hug you.."

"Ranma..."

"Akane…. Lasagna is done! Come here at my room!" John, who heard the conversation of the two, intentionally disturbed them. Ranma hearing a man's voice and inviting Akane to come his room freaked out.

"Akane! Who is that guy? Why is he making you come to his room? Fuck it, I'll kill him Akane!". Akane was a bit surprised to how Ranma reacts. She found it cute when Ranma is jealous.

"ranma.. I thought I told you I love you? You dummy.. he's just my friend, his name his John. You are so cute when you're jealous you know that?" Akane cant hide her smile.

"Whatever! But don't come his room! If he wanted to share his food, tell him to just get you some! Ok. Guess you're hungry this moment so just call me again ok? Enjoy your food."

"you still pissed aren't you? Haha. I love you baby.. I love you . I love you.. I love you! mwah. Mwah. How's that? Feeling better? ". Ranma smiled with what he heard.

"whatever. Take care of yourself okay? I love you.. I cant wait to see you baby.."

"me too Ranma.. love you too.. bye.."

"bye.."

* * *

thank you for reading guys..  
actually, i am already finish up until chapter seven (part 1)  
but i decided to upload just the first four..  
so you know.. if ever you guys dont want it  
this fanfic wouldnt be much flooded with negative reviews. haha  
so there.. Please.. please.. REVIEW.. :))  
THANK YOU SO MUCH! :)) xoxo

oh.. one told me that Ranma and Akane in this story is too out of character..

she found it bad? well. yah..

so if you also think so, please comment..

so i could change the story (or stop? i dunno)

again.. thank you.


	5. Her return plus an uninvited guest

It was 5pm in Tokyo and Ranma was still busying himself with his workout. Though that time, it was not because he wanted to forget about Akane, it was about wanting to look good when Akane comes back. It'll be a week from that day and finally, they will be together.

He thought he overworked a bit, he felt so tired and decided to take a bath. While he showers, He thought of Akane, her lips, her body, her chest, the way they kiss, the way she held his chest, the way he held her waist.. the way the exchanges I love you at anytime of day, he reminisced the time when she's still with him, and now one week from now, they will be again. Suddenly, his cock got all excited. He is a man after all and decided to do it. He held his manhood tight enough and began rubbing it. He cannot contain the pleasure it gave him. He's rubbing it faster, with Akane on his thought, With Akane, spreading her legs welcoming his cock in and out of her soft membrane. He cannot help but moan..

"aKane…. Ahh…. Yeeess… aaah… I love youu 'kane.. ah..". he was rubbing it even faster.

Akane was moving her waist as she enjoyed the cock of ranma go inside and out of her pussy. she was moaning.. "Ranma… aaaahhhhh… aaahhhh.. faaasteer…. Aaahh.. faster… yess.. yess… it's good… yess.. ahhhh….". her moan added up to his confidence. He was giving Akane pleasure. He thrust his cock inside her faster. Rocking inside her was so addicting, it gave him pleasure when his cock touched the tight wall of her soft spot. He did it faster and faster until the two is at their climax..

"Raaaanmmmma... aaaaaaahh…. I'm gonna cum…. ranma.. don't stop… don't stop…"

"I'm gonna cum too 'kane... aahh...". Akane, arched her back and moved her waist circular and faster. Ranma was now at his full speed..

"aah… aahh.. ranmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" ". yeeess.. 'kaa.. akaaaanneee!"

The two shouted their name as they reached orgasm.

Ranma finished his masturbation and so his thoughts. He went to his room to change. He was planning to stay there until dinner but the lounge area seemed to be noisier than usual. He then went there to check things out.

To his surprise Akane was already home.

"Oh my.. Akane, I thought you'll be here after a week. We are sorry we are not able to accompany you thru here." Said Kasumi

"haha.. I really planned on surprising you guys…", Akane said.

Ranma was just standing there, not believing what he was seeing. Akane.. Akane has changed a lot. She'd become cuter, prettier, sexier. Akane finally saw ranma. To her, It's a bit cute seeing ranma with that such awe.

"Come here dummy.. I thought you told me you miss me?". Ranma came back to his senses. He run to Akane and gave her a big tight hug.

"I miss you….. I miss you…. 'kane I am so glad.. I love you ". Ranma was very happy to be able to hug Akane again. He then faced her and planned to give her a passionate kiss. But.

"Good evening Tendos, I'm John, Akane's friend". John told Akane he wanted to see her family. The truth was he really wanted to meet Ranma and prove to him that Ranma isn't worth Akane.

"ah, yes! Family, this is John. He's a good friend. He said he wanted to meet you guys.. so here. He was the one who actually help me with my bags". The family welcome John. Ranma on the other hand was very irritated.

"_So this is the lasagna baking guy who I heard over the phone before. The guy who I planned on killing twice. First he ruined our conversation, second replaced me on bringing 'Kane home and now he interrupted our kiss"._ He thought. Akane saw Ranma's expression. She became worried.

"Ranma.. are you okay? Is it not okay that he is here?". Ranma saw akane's worries..

"no.. baby.. it's fine.. " Ranma smiled.

The family was celebrating Akane's comeback. They were partying all night. Meanwhile, Ranma was observing John's action towards Akane, and as a guy, he knew what this guy feels about Akane. But he didn't want to ruin Akane's party. He silenced himself.

"_c'mon, Akane is all here and all I ever gave her was a hug? How can we two be alone if we are like this.. argh.. ". _ Ranma thought to himself. He knew this day he wouldn't be able to do the things he wanted with Akane. Akane on the other hand was enjoying herself, she talked to her family to hear some exciting things she missed, and occasionally she just looked at Ranma and smile, touch his hand and whisper him 'I love you..'. Ranma just replied 'I love you too ' back to Akane.

The party just ended and all were very tired.

"_tsk. I still wanted to talk to her. But I know she's tired. She should rest"._ Ranma thought. He then went towards Akane and hugged her.

"'Kane we'll talk tomorrow okay? I love you.. I'm glad you're here already… I know you're tired. So go to your room and sleep…. And dream about me too! " Ranma said, smiling. Akane found it very gentleman of his.

"I love you too Ranma, glad to see you again.". she planted a small kiss on Ranma's lips and finally went to her room.

Akane was now on her room. She was very happy to be here again.

"Every one seemed to be the same but Ranma… he's.. he's more handsome… and.. his muscles.. oh his big muscles.. his body is even more manly.. I always thought his figure before is perfect, but of what I see now, his body now is better. I love him so much, I cant wait for tomorrow." Akane blushes, and finally went to sleep.

* * *

one hour and im about to go to my class. :)

keep your reviews coming.. PLEASE?

thank you so much for reading..

i am quite happy, i didnt know this story would reached that number of reader, it exceeded what i expected.. (well, my expectation was not high though :P)

but, sad only few reviews are coming. so please.. review again.. thanks! :))

xoxo


	6. A perfect date or not!

It was already morning and the family woke up late. It was already lunch time when the family got up and left their beds. Ranma was already at the lounge area. As much as he wanted to go to Akane's room, he didn't want to interrupt her rest, so he was just there waiting for her.

"Good morning Ranma!", Akane greeted her fiancé with a smile.

"Sleepyhead... I've been waiting for you, you know?" He kissed her on the forehead then on the lips. "Hey, you know if you have already recovered your strength, would you like to go on a date with me today?". Ranma asked Akane. He really wanted to date Akane. Since Akane came back, all they have ever done was to exchange quick kisses. He wanted to be alone with her; he wanted to kiss her passionately to make up for the time lost.

"Even if I have not, I will…". The two was on their way to kissing each other passionately when again..

"Guys! I heard you're going out? I really want to join you! I want to see the dishes here in Tokyo!" John as always interrupted the two.

"Fuck it" the pissed Ranma whispered to himself. "If you really want to, why don't you go check it out yourse..".

"Ranma…? It's okay John. We love to. Right baby? Right?"

"Whatever. " Ranma was pissed as ever. He wanted to punch that guy who had interrupted their supposedly intimate moment twice now. And not to mentioned ruining their first date. He knew John wants a competition. But he wouldn't bite that. After all, he didn't find Akane as a prize. But John on the other hand was very eager.

John knew about Akane's love of kiddie rides. You know, the one in the amusement park. So he requested the two if they should go there.

"You remember? That's so nice of you John.", Akane smiled, happy by the fact that her friend remembered even those little things about her.

_"Nice of him? I think it would be nicer if I punch him out of Tokyo."_ The situation was getting on his nerves.

* * *

Each one of them had the ride all you can tags. They had been riding then and there. Ranma can see how happy Akane was. But he was still pissed. On their way to the park, instead of Akane talking to him, she talked to John. She told John all about the things they run into. _"And since when she become a tour guide huh?_", Ranma thought to himself.

And now that they were in the park, he was expecting her to cling into him because after all he is her fiancé. But no, instead Akane walked with John and carried that big smile on her face. And what was worst? Ranma was just behind them. He was sure that everyone in the park would think John is Akane's boyfriend instead of him. He wanted to go after his fiancée, grab her hands to take her away near John, but he knew he would not be able to control his anger. He knew that if he went there, he wouldn't be able to help himself kill that John. _"Damn that tomboy, I know she's enjoying the ride, but c'mon at least she should have look at this way right? Once Akane isn't looking I swear to punch you, little punk, even Akane would not know who would you be."_

John on the other hand, keep on looking at Ranma. He wanted to see how Ranma reacts when he see his fiancée with him that way. And if by chance Ranma will look at his way, he would look at him back to signal him he wanted a challenge for Akane. He wanted to prove Ranma how easily he can snatch Akane away from him.

The three rode the roller coaster. Akane was a little bit dizzy after the ride.

"I'm dizzy…" Akane said,

"haha. I told you not to try that one..", John replied, smiling to Akane, caressing her head. Akane just smile back.

"how bout if I kick your stupid face? That would surely be dizzy", Ranma told John. John was preparing to fight when Akane butt in.

"haha. John… ahmm.. really.. Ranma's just joking.. he really is like that.. he's jerk alright? So.. c'mon..". Akane then headed to another ride. John smiled sarcastically to Ranma.

Ranma was pissed. Now, he's angry more at Akane..

"_that stupid tomboy. Who the hell does she think I am? I am his boyfriend damn it!",_ Ranma thought.

"You guys hungry? There's an open place there. It'll sure be fun, we can still see the park even when we eat.. so?" John asks.

"yah! It's the famous dining place here in the park if you don't know. C'mon lets eat!". Akane replied, Ranma just followed the two.

* * *

"hmm.. what's up for drink?", Akane asked herself.

"How bout orange juice baby?" "how bout iced tea Akane?", the two boys suggested at the same time. Akane didn't want to upset John being a tourist so..

"I think iced tea would be great!", she smiled, and avoided to look at Ranma. This pissed Ranma more. The three had their orders.

"here is your order ma'am sir", the waiter presented their orders. Akane was beside Ranma, and opposite the table was where John sits. John and Akane were having their fun talks. When Akane asks Ranma his opinion about their talks, ranma would just say.. "yah.. ", "right..". and continue to eat again.

John loved it. Akane was now his. After all, Akane acted all day as if Ranma doesn't even exist. It is always him that she talked to. The challenged had not even started and John thought he already won.

"I'm done!", Akane gladly announced. "but.. I still want a dessert. A very sweet dessert!", Akane smiled at both of them.

"ok then, let me order you a parfait..", John replied.

"oh! No thanks John.. I want something else.. ", Akane smiled and turn to Ranma..

"Ranma…. Can I have that?"

"Huh? Have what?" said the annoyed Ranma

"Your lips as my dessert.. Can I have a bite of those..?" Akane blushingly asked. Ranma was surprised. Actually he was blushing. All the anger melt away as Akane indirectly asked him if she could kiss him. and not to mention not only in front of the guy he hated, the place was open that every one in the park could see them too. Still he decided to sound as if he was angry, and didn't care.

"No. if you wanted lips for dessert, why don't you bite yours instead?", Ranma then look away to hide his smiles and his face from blushing.

"reaaaally? If you don't want.. then please forgive me on this one.". Akane then moved away from her sit. Then, she positioned herself on Ranma's lap. She was now sitting on ranma's lap, her breast touching Ranma's chest, her arms already on Ranma's face.

Ranma was shocked. Akane was sitting on his lap, Her body touching his. And because he sat with his legs opened, Akane's soft spot was touching his manhood. He was pleasured. He cannot help but be excited. And what he felt manifested on the now-hard cock he had down there. Akane was aware of her pussy touching his and of course she felt its erection.

"baby.. I felt that… ", she gives Ranma a flirting smile and looked down to his cock. Ranma got her message and was blushing.

"Hey.. I told you I don't want to". He said.

"I don't care. Now if you please, put these (grabbing both of his arms) on my waist. " ranma's arm were on Akane's waist, he can feel the curve of it.

"your hungry I know, but what is this for?".

"hmmm.. well, your touch excites me…", akane has a sexy look towards him, and a sexy tone on her voice, almost comparable to seduction.

"1 minute..", Ranma said.

"what? Ranma you…. You are unbelievable! That is.. too fast! 5 minutes.",

"3 minutes.."

"5!"

"you tomboy.. fine.", Ranma agreed, still hiding how happy he is.

"so if there's nothing else.. let me just enjoy these bites….", Akane said as she closed the distance of her lips to Ranma's. She kissed him, bite his lower lips, his upper lips..

"tsup… ", akane bite his lower lips. She distanced her face a little away from Ranma enough to see his red lips. "its so sweet.. tsup.. tsup…". Akane continued to savour Ranma's lips.. Ranma is left blankly. He enjoyed how Akane was kissing him that moment. She never kissed him this way before. She did but Ranma always started it, but that time Akane initiated the kissing. Akane's kiss was slow, almost like she did really savor every flavor she tastes on his lips. She continued kissing Ranma for five minutes.

"mmm…tsup..", Akane had her final bite. "I didn't know your lips are thaaat good… the best I ever tasted", Akane looked at him while licking her lower lips.

"well, don't expect it to be free.. I'll make you pay tomorrow." Akane smiled, and return to her original position. She forgot that John is in front of them…

"oh! John! Im sorry.. I didn't mean to…. I forgot you're here.. sorry.. I should have done it in private..". John is so sad, but pretended not to care.

"Akane, people in America are so used to that." He forcedly smile. From that moment, seeing akane behave like that (being flirt), which he never saw before, he accepted his defeat. She really loves Ranma.. and as a friend he do wanted her to be happy.

* * *

The day ended and they went back to the Tendo's house. John said his goodbye. He can no longer stay there for the sight of Akane and Ranma is painful to him. The family said their goodbyes to. John is on his way out when Ranma talked to him.

"Hey! I know how you feel bout my fiancée. You have no idea how I wanted to kill you, you know that? She's kind to you only coz she sees you as her friend, and don't you ever take advantage of that anymore." As much as Ranma wanted to kill this guy, and say harsh things to him, he couldn't. cause he know that would make akane sad.

"sorry dude. I know what you mean. Just.. just take care of her alright? You are so lucky to have her."

"I know. Nobody have to tell me that." He then turned his back to go back to the house. He paused and whispered "although, thank you for taking care of her. Have a safe trip". Then he continued his walking

* * *

It's already late, about 11:30 pm, and the couple was to have their sleeps. Ranma accompanied Akane to her room. Both of them are in Akane's room, Ranma checked if everything was fine. When he's done checking, he prepared to leave the room. He held the door knob and opened the door. He was on his way out when Akane interrupted him.

"Im sorry!", Akane shouted.

"For what?" ranma turned back to face akane.

"well… you know what I mean.. this whole date.. i.. i.. I treated you like you were not even existing… sorry."

"what? So you did that on purpose?"

"well.. yah… I don't think I can control myself back then.". Ranma is confused. "I really wanna hold your hand the entire time.. I wanna go to you and hug you.. but then.. I miss you so much I know that if I do so, I wouldn't be able to remove myself from you.. how bout John? He needed company right? So I avoided you as much as I can.. but in the restaurant where we eat, you are so near me I couldn't help myself go clinging unto you… I want you so much that I started kissing you….. im sorry…."

"Idiot. You have no idea how badly I wanna punch that guy. I really thought he makes you forget me…"

"impossible.. as much as you're around, my attention always goes to you.. I didn't intend to do so, it just happens…. And sorry too.. if I hadn't kept my promise…" Akane goes silent.

"as much as I wanted to call you, send you letters.. I avoided doing so… whenever I hear your voice, it pains me. I couldn't bear the pain of not having you around me. Whenever I try to write you letters, I think about you, our happy memories and I ended up wanting to go back here. Funny one day on America I was really ready to leave because I miss you so bad, good thing John stopped me. That day I decided not to contact you as much as possible.. I know it's selfish but i.."

Ranma quickly shut the door close, locked it and run towards akane. When he was already near her, he quickly grabbed her face and brought it close to his. Then he kissed her. He cannot control himself anymore. He had been stopping himself from kissing akane, and that moment was the chance to let go of that hard feeling.

Akane's eyes widened. She can feel a slight pressure on Ranma's kissing. Ranma's both hands were on each side of Akane's face and he brought her face close to him too much. She can feel how much Ranma had missed her. It hurts a little, but the pleasure of it made her ignore it. Akane's lips were now wet, in fact.. so wet..

Ranma's kiss was so dominating.. Akane cannot speak anymore, unlike before that they were whispering into each other while kissing. She also cannot kiss him back. Every time she wanted to whisper Ranma she loves him, or every time she wanted to open her mouth to devour his lips, Ranma's mouth envelops her lips quickly. She cannot do anything but let her fiancé take her.

A moment or so, Ranma began to whisper while he kisses her.

"Idiot.. tsup.. tsup.. I was controlling myself not to kiss you because the time is now late.. tsup". It took one minute more of kissing before Ranma could continue..

"but telling me those words… tsup… I lost my self-control.. tsup..". finally, Ranma stopped.

"i.. I want to kiss you more.. will you allow me? But I tell you it would take long…"

"it's fine". Akane smiled. But the thing Ranma did next shocked her.

He took off his clothes, and his pants. Now, he was only wearing his short green boxers.

"Ranma… ranma i.. I am not ready for this.. ahm..", akane nervously said.

"I know.. just trust me okay? I wont do anything against your will.. I promise..". Ranma kissed her. His hands on her face, then down to her shoulders, then down on her blouse. Ranma was unbuttoning Akane's blouse.

"Ran.. mmm", ranma's kiss interrupted her. Because she doubted that he will let her talk, she then held both Ranma's hand to signal him her contest.

But ranma didn't stop. Instead, she put akane's hand around his neck and continue the unbuttoning. He was done with the buttons and completely took it off. Akane was now only wearing bra. She is quite nervous because it's a sexy bra that she wear, slight movement will reveal her pink nipples, and that it might excite ranma more.

Akane wanted to stop Ranma, but for some reason she cannot move. Is it because of the unusual act, or because unknowingly she did wanted to have sex with him afterall? Whatever it is she don't know.

Ranma, worked next on Akane's skirt. He unbuttoned the only button of the skirt, and unzipped it. After it was done, Akane's skirt fell on its own. Now, akane is only wearing underwear, not to mention, these are sexy underwear.

"_Ranma.. what are you thinking.. you're only wearing short boxers, and me, only panty and bra.." _Akane thought.

Then Ranma stared at Akane's body. She is definitely flawless, her curves are all perfect.

"I noticed it gotten bigger huh..", Ranma, with a serious face, was staring at her breast.

Akane then cover her chest with her arms and looked down embarrassed.. Ranma then caressed her waist, he can feel it's perfect curves. Then he kissed Akane on her lips twice, then on her neck. After that he carried Akane like a princess, and put her on bed. Akane was nervous, coz unlike the usual Ranma who is always smiling when they become intimate, that time his face was all serious.

After he laid her on bed, he positioned himself on top of her. Her big chest touched his, her stomach on his, her soft spot right under his manhood. Which at the moment, she really felt so hard and bulky.

"Ranma don't.. please", she beg. Ranma just smiled still wearing that serious face and started kissing her. Akane was nervous on what Ranma was planning to do, she didn't respond to his kiss. A minute or two, Ranma, realizing Akane's unresponsiveness, stopped.

"what's the problem?" he asked

"_you pervert! Now he ask",_she thought."Ranma you know why! Are you trying to rape me huh? Why did you took off our clothes! And.. and now.. our position.. its like.. its like were having.. having.. "

"Sex?", he teased.

"Yah! Sex! So! What's this all about!", she yelled. Ranma only smiled and continue his kissing. Akane pushed his face away and yelled.

"damn it ranma, stop with the smiling! Answer me, I am damn nervous now ok?". Ranma smiled again and give akane a quick kiss.

"tsup. Idiot. I thought I told you to trust me? Tsup… tsup.. Well yah. As much as I want to fuck you now, I will not. Tsup… As much as I want to take off this boxers and that panty so I can insert my cock to you, I will not. Tsup.. tsup.. As much as I want to suck those nipples of yours I will not. Tsup.. As much as I want to do many things to you, I will not. Ok? I know you are not ready. So all that I am gonna do to you right now is kiss you… well, sorry if this position makes you uncomfortable, but please don't make me move.. I want to feel your body, you know with fewer clothes and more flesh, touching mine…"

Akane was relieved. Ranma really wouldn't do anything against her will. She's sorry she doubted him.

"well.. what are you waiting for you dummy.. kiss me now..". and they started kissing.

The kiss went too long.. took them hour or two. As the two got more and more intimate, they rolled over the bed, and switch position. Sometimes, Ranma was on top, sometimes Akane. When Ranma's not on top, and wanted to be, sometimes he lifted his body to sit (that makes akane sit too, her legs now around his waist) then pushed her again on the bed (now he is on top, their feets now facing the headboard :P) , sometimes, akane do that too.

Its 1:30 am, and both of them were already tired. Ranma was facing the ceiling, and Akane was on his side hugging him, her arms on his chest while ranma's hand was on Akane's back.

"whoah.. that made it up…", Ranma smiled.

"yup, im so tired ranma.. haha.. I didn't know I could be that aggressive.. ", she sighed and laughed a little.

"what can you expect from tomboy like you? Haha.. we are like catching our breath the whole time.. well.. am… did you like it? You know.. are you satisfied?"

"tomboy? Well yah, what can you expect too with a pervert jerk like you? ", she was annoyed.

"'Kane.. you know I'm just joking, so what.. Were you satisfied? "

"do I have to answer you?", Akane smiled then tightened her hug with Ranma..

"Goodnight baby.. I love you.." akane's eyes closed

"hei.. you haven't told me yet… dummy.. I love you too.. sweet dreams.. ", he kissed her on the forehead. Then akane still eyes closed,

"I hate it when you kiss me…", akane told ranma, ranma was quite nervous with what he heard.

"I hate it cause it makes me weak…I hate it that I love it so much I couldn't stand a day without you kissing me, or me kissing you.. " she kissed his chest and told him "I love you…", and tightened her hug.

Ranma was happy and satisfied with what he heard._ "so its not only me who feels weak… Akane your lips have been like a drug to me.. one or two a day wouldn't be enough. I hate it also how my body feels drained, and only your lips or your hug or even your presence can cure me. I really hate it when you kiss me back, although I can manage to hide it, because I really feel so weak. Me? Feel weak?. You.. you stupid tomboy.. I love you.. I love you more than anyone else.." _Ranma thought and he sleep.

* * *

hi guys! this is it for now.

i'd be able to upload another chapter i guess 3 to 4 days from now. i'll be busy i guess..

and i still havent thought about what's gonna happen on part 2 (since the chapter has 2 parts, first part was done already)

anyways..

COMMENTS? SUGGESTIONS?

please have a time to review.. :)

fyi, anonymous users are also welcomed to do so :)

so.. there.. thanks for reading! :)


	7. Her punishment part 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RANMA 1/2**

Remember the punishment Ranma told Akane in Chapter 3: at the airport?

So here it is..

* * *

It's late in the morning and Akane was still asleep. She was very tired last night for all we know. Mean while, Ranma was already awake and was staring at his beautiful fiancée. He was still hugging akane, and he kept on slightly brushing Akane's face with his finger while whispering to her 'I love you Akane'.

Akane finally woke up.

"_my pillow is unusually warm… hmm. It so nice to hug it..", _she thought. She then caressed her pillow with her hands and arms and.. _"hey… my pillow isn't this bulky.. and hei! Is is it breathing?"_. Her realization made her to get up and sit.

"Ranma!..", she was shocked why Ranma was there.

"sleepy head.. ". Ranma smiled. And then Akane remembered it all.. then she smiled at Ranma.

Ranma, which confused her, was unusually blushing.. she don't remember him blushing 'that' much only because of the smile.. so what she did was just keep staring at him.. Ranma broke the silence.

"A.. ahm.. 'Kane.. your… ahmm..", Ranma pouted his lips pointing at Akane's breast. Akane then looked at her breast and to her surprised, her bra wasn't place correctly and that made her nipple on her right breast be exposed. She blushed and quickly arranged her bra. Then, there was that awkward moment. Ranma, again, decided to start the conversation.

"you don't have to be embarrassed ok.. well.. I think it's perfect..", he looked away from Akane hiding his blush.

"well.. yeah.. I guess there's nothing to be embarrassed about.. ahm.. Ranma.. don't you think its time to get up.? Let's go..". Ranma nodded and they began to wear their clothes. He even helped Akane on her blouse.

* * *

It's early in the morning when the entire Tendo family busied themselves with their own businesses. The two fathers though, decided to leave just for the couple to be alone in the house. You know how these fathers have wanted those two to have sex.

"where is everybody?" Akane asked.

"I dunno, they did not say something, well except for our fathers..They left one note"

"so what does it says?"

"you know….. it says, while were not here, you can do anything you want. You two can make love now. Really… those two know what I wanted to do with you.."

Akane left speechless to what she have heard. Ranma is really being vocal about her being his sexual desires. Ranma saw Akane became silent.

"I promise I wont force you to have sex with me. After all, I want our first time to be special. I want you to be pleased when we do it." Akane's heart is beating faster. She's been silent too much she have to say something.

"Thank you Ranma… "

"OK. Since we are alone now…"

"Ranma? You just said.."

"Dummy.. I am not thinking about sex. "

"oh. Sorry.. so what are you planning to do."

"well.. I'll just give you your first punishment.. " Ranma is smiling. "you have punished me so much for leaving me here, and it's my payback time."

"so you were serious bout that? Haha. fine.. So what is it that you want me to do.."

"Promise me first you'll do it.."

"Okay, I promise.." Ranma went close to Akane, put his arms around her waist and whispered to her ear.

"I feel so hot.. I wanna take a bath.. and I want you to wash me…". Akane was frozen with what she heard. Wash him? it means touching him entirely right? Means.. she have to.. she have to even touch his.. his.. down-there. With her thought, Akane blushes.

Ranma then grabbed her hands and let her follow him to the bathroom.

"let's go baby…" he smiled.

* * *

Ranma was standing waiting for Akane to take off his clothes.

"Raanmaa…..", Akane have that cry-baby tone.

"You promised…". It was not that Akane didn't want that. It was just, it was so intimate.. Her heart was beating incredibly fast. She knew she cannot run away from this and so she started taking his clothes off.

She started with his red Chinese shirt. She untangled all the ribbons and took it off. Ranma's body is so buff. His chest.. it's too perfect no wonder when they hug and her head is leaning on his chest, she feels so good. And his abs, oh his abs.. its too sexy she wanted to touch it. But she managed to control herself. Now that she's done with the shirt, next is his pajama. She's now frozen in nervous..

"raaaanmaaa..?" akane was like asking ranma if she really have to do it. Ranma just gave her a nod. Ranma is enjoying the fact that Akane is stripping him off. Akane cannot do anything but follow him.

Kneeling, she then untangled the tie of his pajama. It loosened and fell off, and that made her have a clear look on Ranma's brief. Akane can now see Ranma's brief in front of her.. yes.. his brief.. and the bulk of it made her imagine the size of what it covers: his cock. Akane was blushing more than ever. She looked down the floor and continued to take off completely his pajama.

"Ranma.. you know, I can wash you with that brief on".. Akane nervously asked

"I don't bathe that way.. " Ranma teased.

Akane closed her eyes and started to take off ranma's brief.. She imagined how her fiancé's cock would look like. She had felt it on her pussy many times before, and she had a slight idea of how big it is.

After sliding it out off his legs she threw his brief to the basket. She was done stripping him but she didn't have the courage yet to look at his now naked fiancé. She stood up.

"Dummy.. open your eyes.. I promise not to disappoint you.." Ranma teased. Akane's face is red he really find it cute.

"idiot! I don't want!"

"open it 'Kane… ", Ranma was smiling. Ranma's words were so sincere, Akane opened her eyes unknowingly. Ranma was naked. She didn't look down there still though, but at the corner of her eyes she can see somehow his manhood.

Ranma hugged her to calm her. Akane can now more feel his cock.. when Ranma stopped hugging Akane, he then started to unbutton her blouse.

"Ranma.. I am not bathing with you! I'll just wash you!"

"Idiot, so you'll wash me, right? And I'm pretty sure we both know you'll get soaked too. So, you wanna wash me with soaking clothes?". Ranma was right, she have to take her clothes off. She was still not used to Ranma stripping her clothes off, but she couldn't stop him. After her blouse, he worked on her pajama. He kneeled in front of Akane, his face was so close to her soft spot. When Ranma slid off her pajama, Akane's panty was now in front of him, he moved his face closer, but still keeping a distance, and took a smell of it. Akane didn't noticed it though. Ranma loved her scent. Ranma was done now with her stripping, he could see again Akane wearing only that sexy bra and panty. He stood up.

"Akane you dummy.. there is nothing to worry about.. don't be embarrassed okay? After all, I really love it if you touch me… please.. ". He then turned around to open the shower. Akane can see clearly his butt and she found it so sexy. Ranma's body is too perfect. Both of them are now soaking wet.

"'Kane I am a man I know, but I promise to control myself from doing anything to you." Akane, with his words, felt assured. Ranma never failed to be a gentleman. He's pervert, yes. But in a romantic way.

After shampooing Ranma, she turned off the shower to soap him better. She started on his head, to his neck.. She soap him with a passionate touch. She is now on his chest and abdomen.

"_Wow. Ranma's chest is so sexy.. and his abs.. oh his abs.."_ Akane thought while caressing his body. She was too pleased touching Ranma's body she didn't realize how long she had been doing it. Ranma smiled as he saw Akane find pleasure on his body.

"Enjoying my body eh?" he teased. Akane came back to her senses. The pleasure of touching his body is so unbearable.

"Oh.. sorry..." Akane was blushing. She then started to soap both of his arms. As much as possible, she isn't looking still at his manhood. Now that she is finish with his upper part, next is his lower part. And if that's the case, the first thing that she will touch is his cock.

She then went to ranma's back to avoid it. She soaped from his back to the face of his butt. Weird but she was enjoying it. After that, she then continued soaping his entire legs both the back and the front part. She was still careful not to touch the cock. Ranma's body was all soaped except for his manhood.

"Saving the best for last huh?" Ranma is enjoying teasing Akane.

Akane was done. Now, she had to face his cock. She was frozen and..

"Ranmaaa… you jerk… I'm nervous….", Akane had this crying baby tone.

"Tomboy. I told you, I wont disappoint you. With how big my cock is, I'll promise to satisfy you", he teased.

"Pervert I wasn't talking about that!"

Akane, still wanting to keep her promise, stoond in front of Ranma. She close again her eyes as she kneeled. Kneeling would make her soap his cock better. She slowly opened her eyes and had a clear view of what she has been avoiding to see the entire time. Ranma was right.. it was so big..in fact, it exceeded her expectations..

"_would it hurt if it enters me?",_ Akane thought to herself. She was stunned with what she was seeing. She stared at his cock for about 30 sec and…

She was surprised when it moved. Ranma's cock is now erect. Not to mention its head is pointing at her face. Akane fall off her feet and shouted at Ranma.

"You idiot! You scared me! What are you thinking you pervert. Why is it now erect?"

"dummy, what should I feel? You've been staring at my penis for almost 30 seconds, I don't know what youre thinking! You're eyes tell me you're pleasured and it got me all excited! And, what are you expecting? I am naked with the woman I love in front of my cock, and a minute or two she'll be caressing it, what am I supposed to feel? "

"Whatever Ranma.. you're still a pervert. Anyways, I'll wash it now okay? Let's finish this."

"oh by the way Akane.."

"what?"

"I wash my cock for five minutes you know. It means you have to soap it too for five minutes." Ranma is lying. He just wanted Akane to touch it longer.

"Whaaatt?"

"Yup. Five minutes." Akane has nothing to do but agree.

She rolled the soap over her hand enough until she had enough bubbles on her hand to soap his manhood. She got enough of what she wanted and returned the soap to its container.

* * *

**not so much reviews eh?  
****anyways  
****thanks for reading..  
****suggestions? click the link to review.**


	8. Her punishment part 2

She swallowed hard and finally touched Ranma's hard and erect cock. She felt her face so hot. She soaped her cock as if caressing it, palm of her one hand held the back side of his cock, the other hand on the front, soaping it from its head up to its entire length, back to its head again and again. When she's done on the front part of the cock, she froze the hand on the front part, and work on soaping at the back part.

"_Ranma… it's so..hard.. and.. it's so big… "_, Akane thought. Ranma on the other hand is so pleasured. Akane seemed to be rubbing his cock, meaning, she seemed to masturbate him. He cannot help himself moan. It's been a minute since Akane started touching it.

"aaahh.. Akane.. yess.. rub it like that.. ah.". Akane was shocked.

"_did he just moaned?",_ she thought.

"Ranma! Stop that! You pervert! ", she was blushing, she needed to stop Ranma coz right that moment, she could already feel fluid flowing out of her pussy. Meaning, she was getting wet.

"Akaa… akane.. I couldn't help it… ". Akane didn't really know exactly what to say.

"if.. if you cant help it.. then.. at least.. at least minimize your moan… ". she said_. "Damn it, I should have not said that! Now im getting all wet too.. well.. I guess It is still okay since my clothes were already wet, I hope he wont notice it."_

Akane just kept on washing his cock. during it, he could hear Ranma's moan..

"aaahhh….."

"A.. aka neh…", Ranma as much as possible minimized his moan.

"yess.. aah.. ahhh..", the so-pleasured Ranma moan. He was facing the ceiling, eyes closed, as he moan because of so much pleasure. Akane's touch was gentle, yet enough to give him pleasure. It was so good. Only 30 seconds left.

Akane used her thumb to clean the tip of the head of her fiance's cock. She washed it with slight pressure. She planned on doing that until the time runs out.

That gave Ranma so much pleasure. He felt like heaven…

"Aaaahhhhh... y-yes.. ", he started to pant. and the next thing he knew, he felt he's gonna cum.

"Aaahh.. akane.. stop.. stop.. aahh..", Akane thinking it was only one of Ranma's moan didn't stop. Instead she added pressure on her hands on washing his cock, after all, it is just a seconds.

Ranma was intensely pleasured. He cannot control it anymore.. He was at his climax, 3, 2, 1 and boom, fluid went out of his cock. these white fluid splashed right in front of Akane's chest. Akane was shocked with what she just saw.

Ranma kneeled also to level Akane's position who was at that time also kneeling.

"A.. Akane baby.. I'm sorry.. I.. I told you to stop but.. I'm.. I'm sorry.. I'm sorry…", he was looking down on his embarrassment. Akane knew Ranma didn't really mean it.

"i. it's okay baby.. I'll just clean it up afterwards..", She smiled. She didn't want Ranma to feel guilty about what happened. "So.. c'mon.. let me wash you now.. let's finish this.. so I can take a bathe too."

They both stand up, Akane opened the shower and wash Ranma's body. When she's finished bathing him, Ranma gave her a kiss.

"tsup.. thank you 'Kane.. and.. sorry too.. I really didn't mean it.."

"it's okay Ranma…. I'll just wash it.. the towel is there. So yeah… you can go now if you want.."

"yah.. I guess I should go now.. thank you for bathing me.. I love you."

"I love you too. ". Then Ranma left Akane on the bathroom and proceeded to his room to wear clothes.

* * *

Akane was curious with the fluid that was on her chest.. She touched it and it felt so sticky. She blushed as she remembered it came from Ranma's cock. She then removed her bra, and her panty. Her panty had fluids too. Ranma made her wet.. she's never that wet. She then washed her body, and went to her room to change.


	9. Something's wrong with Akane

It has been four days since the bathroom incident. And since that, Akane had changed a lot. For some reason, when Ranma kisses her and he went on getting more intimate with it she broke the kiss. When he hug her from behind and start on kissing her neck, she moves away and tell him she has something else to do. Every time he touched her and planned on getting intimate with her, she goes away and tell him she has something else to do. It has always been like that.. ever since that incident.

Ranma didn't put a big deal on it at first, but as day passes on, he couldn't help but be worried. Had he done something wrong? Was it about that stupid fluid he splashed onto her chest? But she assured him it was okay. He got enough of his questions and finally decided on confronting Akane.

Akane was at the dojo. She had not done hard core work out, she planned on making it up, starting that day. Ranma then enter the dojo..

"Hey.. you wanna practice with me?"

"you wouldn't hit me after all.."

"of course I would not, why would I hurt you"

"so why practice?"

"fine. I'll throw punches okay.. but I still wouldn't hurt you as much as possible." That satisfied Akane

"Okay.. let's do this.."

Ranma then took off his clothes, it was hot that day, and he couldn't stand the weather. Akane blushed seeing Ranma half naked.

They exchanged punches and kicks. When Akane tried to kick Ranma in front, Ranma catched her, hug her and kiss her. "tsup.. let stop for a while.. tsup..". Akane blushed.

Ranma, noticing Akane didn't contest at all, continued his kissing her.

Their lips were getting wet because of each other's saliva.. feeling the need to breathe, Ranma then went to kiss Akane's neck. Ranma never fail to tickle Akane when doing that.

Ranma thought every thing is fine until..

"Baby.. mmm.. baby im sorry I remember I still have something to do.. ", Akane pushes away Ranma's face and prepared to leave.

"Akane! What's the problem? Why have you been avoiding me? have I done something wrong? was it about bathing me? Please tell me.. Akane I'm worried. Don't do this to me.."

Akane have been hiding her feelings for four days now, and Ranma asking her sincerely, she couldn't help but be honest to him. And thinking what she is feeling at the moment, she couldn't help but be 'slight' angry.

"yah! Stupid! It is all about that stupid bathroom incident!" Ranma felt weak. Yes, he had done something wrong and he wasn't sure if he could do anything to make it up to her. He hurt akane that is for sure. Maybe it wasn't right to force her to make her do those things.

"ever since that bathroom incident.. ever since that.. i.. I could help but feel this.. "

"_feel what? Feel angry?_", Ranma thought. "Akane.. please tell me everything… "

"Well.. since then, every time you kiss me, or hug me.. or do anything to me and get on being intimate with me, I.. I couldn't help but think of it!"

"what is it Akane? Damn it tell me, don't get me all lost with those words!"

"Stupid! I couldn't help thinking about your cock! ever since I got to touch it that day, I couldn't help but remember it every time you go near me! And fuck it Ranma, since then I have wanted to touch it again and again! you happy now? "

Ranma was shocked hearing those words. She wanted to touch his cock? yes.. she did.. Akane's words couldn't help him laugh a little.

"haha.. akane you tomboy.. haha.. I didn't know you.. hahahahaha", Ranma couldn't help laughing.

"_that stupid Ranma, here I am, feeling very uneasy confessing about how I really feel and there he is laughing about it? He's impossible!"_, she thought. "Well.. yah.. just as I thought.." she said very annoyed, she turned around and decided to leave.

But Ranma stopped her. He grabbed her hand and quickly placed it on his manhood. Yup, under his pants, and under his brief. He placed her hand directly on his cock. Akane, a bit surprised and happy, after all, she had been wanting to touch it for four days now.

"There, you happy now?", Ranma asked, smiling. Akane was a bit embarrassed and was blushing. She was like a little child crying for lollipop and finally got satisfied getting what she had wanted. She was so cute that moment.

"you.. I was just laughing coz I thought you were unpleased with what I forced you to do. But knowing you were not. I was just happy okay?", Akane is still silent, blushing.

"I thought I told you I'd love it if you touch me down there. You idiot, if you felt like touching it, then touch it! Grab it! Haha! You dummy.. I am giving you now the permission to touch it whenever you want and wherever you want. Whether I am working out, or eating dinner or lunch, if you wanna caress it then do so!" Ranma is very happy. Akane is still silent, still in awe that Ranma had pulled her hand to his cock. her hand was still not caressing the cock from the embarrassment. Well, she shouldn't stay her hands frozen on his cock, she should have at least caress it.

Ranma then touch the arm of the hand touching his cock and move it upward and downwards. He was forcing her hands to move and caress his cock.

"well, you should caress it now like that Akane. You don't plan on just putting it there don't you?" he teased. Akane finally talk.

"yah okay! Stop moving my arm, I'll caress your cock myself okay?", Ranma laughed at what she just said. "Haha. You dummy.."

Akane, as she said, really caressed his cock. After caressing it for a minute or two, she then removed her hand out of it.

"i.. am.. I'm done..", she blushed.

"you're done?"

"yah….", akane replied looking down.

"Maybe you're not.. lets have a round two", Ranma grabbed again akane's hand and planned on putting it again on his cock. But Akane, getting too much embarrassed already contested.

"Idiot! I'm done…"

"haha.. youre too cute Akane.. ", he the placed his hands on her face, and bring it towards it. Then they kissed.

Ranma was told to help Kasumi in the kitchen to cut for veggies. Kasumi left Ranma for a while she forgot something and ask nabiki to go buy something in the market.

Meanwhile, Akane was walking down the stairs when she saw ranma alone in the kitchen. She walked towards him and hugged him from behind..

"Ranma….. I love you.."

"wow.. I've been waiting all this morning to hear that you know..", they both smiled. "Just keep on hugging me alright? I am just gonna finish cutting this one and im gonna hug you back okay?."

Akane smiled and suddently felt the need to do IT. She moved one of her hands from his waist to his cock. Ranma was surprised but was excited and happy at the same time. Akane wanted to touch his cock, and now she really is. Ranma's manhood erected and that made Akane wet down there. She was always amazed every time she felt his cock, from being soft and getting so hard every time she hold it. It just means that Ranma gets excited by her touch.

She caressed it so gentle.

While caressing Ranma's cock, Akane talked to Ranma.

"Ranma… am I being unfair to you? You know.. I got to touch you.. but you.. you still cant touch me.. tell me ranma.. do you feel it's unfair?"

"Akane? You stupid you know that? Why would it be unfair? It is unfair if it's only you who get pleasured by it. But of what is happening, I am enjoying it too. So.. it's just fair okay? I'm fine by it.. but of course it would really be better if I can pinch and suck your breast too." Ranma laughed. Akane was first annoyed by Ranma's teasing but eventually got happy with what she heard. She then placed her another hand to his cock. yes, Akane that moment was using her both hands to caress Ranma's manhood.

"don't stop baby..", Ranma told her and they both smiled at the idea. Kasumi then walked to the kitchen and called Ranma to ask something to do.

"Ranma… Akanee..", Kasumi called the two. The two, since it was so sudden, face towards Kasumi, who was at that time beside the door. And kasumi was shocked with what she saw..

"Oh my!", Kasumi saw Akane's hands inserted on Ranma's pants, and not to mention, it is on his cock.. the two realizing their situation got back on their senses. Akane quickly remove her hands out of Ranma's pants..

"Kasumi,, it's just that.. It was kind of itchy there, I told Akane to scratch it for me.. ", Ranma lied. And what a lame excuse he got there.

He realized too the weakness of his statement and both agreed to confess..

"alright, you caught us.. please don't tell our fathers." Said Ranma.

Kasumi just smiled and told them..

"I am happy for you two. Don't worry, your secret is safe. And please, do it on a private place next time..", she laughed a little.


	10. Shampoo is back!

It has been months, and it is already snowing in Tokyo. The family arranged a week-long vacation at a not so expensive but good hotel. It will be two days from now.

* * *

At the kitchen, Ranma was teaching Akane how to cut vegetables. Ranma was behind Akane, his chest touching her back, and was holding both her hands to guide her the proper way of slicing foods.

"ok.. there.. when you slice, control your emotions.. its not like you are battling with the veggies ok?", Ranma whispered to Akane while guiding Akane how to slice.

Akane was kind of nervous as we as blushing. It was the first time Ranma was teaching her this kind of thing. And not to mention she could feel his body on his entire back. Well, it is not like it is her first time to be that close to Ranma, but.. she couldn't help it. Every time they are like that, she could not help but be quite nervous, the effect of their intimacy… it is as if, its always their first time.

"like this?", Akane asked embarrassed. She was starting to get it the proper way.

"yup! Just continue..", Ranma then removed his hands from hers and placed it around Akane's waist. ok. He was then hugging her from behind. Then, he rest his head on her shoulder.

Akane continued to slice, and Ranma was just there hugging her, checking if she was doing it the proper way. Ranma got bored all of a sudden and started to kiss Akane's neck..

"tsup….", he placed a gentle kiss on her then smelled her on her neck. "mmm.. I love you Akane.. tsup..", he continued the kissing..

"Ranma…. Dummy.. Stop it. It tickles.."

"haha. Ok I'll stop...", Ranma stopped but worked on Akane's lips. He is now kissing her from behind.

Their position seemed to be a little uncomfortable that Akane let go of the knife and faced Ranma. She placed her arms around her neck and they continued kissing passionately. Then….

"Nihao! Where is my Airen?"

The couple stopped kissing. "She's back?" they both asked at the same time. All those times the two were making up, Shampoo was on her training on China. As much as Shampoo doesn't want to leave Ranma, the training was part of her being an Amazon. She had no choice. But then.. now.. she came back.

"well.. it's okay. At least I can now stop her from clinging unto me.", Ranma said

"Ranma… I.. I don't think it's a good idea.. "

"what?"

"well.. you think Shampoo will give you up thinking that we are only couples? It's still the same Ranma. We are just engaged. That wouldn't stop her. Maybe. Maybe we should tell once we plan on getting married."

"what the.. fine! Let's get married!"

"Ranma? You know it isn't time yet..". Both sensed Shampoo and Akane pushed Ranma away from her.

"Nihao! Ranma missed Shampoo, yes?", Shampoo quickly put her arms around ranma..

"well.. not really.. ", Ranma was so annoyed that he had to deal with Shampoo. Akane on the other hand was annoyed with what she was seeing. But she wouldn't do something. After all, it was her idea not tell shampoo yet the truth.

"well.. if you don't mind.. could you just leave me now.. I'm practicing my cooking."

"Akane no matter how practice, still not good in cooking. Akane just wasting time.. yes Ranma?", shampoo told Akane. Ranma still annoyed with the situation did not respond to Shampoo.

Shampoo stayed beside Ranma until dinner, and there she had known about the vacation. And of course, she joined herself in.

* * *

Shampoo was out of the house and it was time for the family to sleep. Ranma as usual accompanied Akane to her room.

"you still think it was a good idea?"

"well…", Akane couldn't answer. How could she, when her own plan just made her angry and jealous the entire night?

"haha.. you were jealous right?", Ranma teased

"wha..? i.. i.. am not jealous! Wh-why would I be jealous! So what, if the entire time she was beside you? Huh? So.. so what, if instead of me.. it was her who was serving your food? SO.. so what? Its not like I wanna punch her the entire time ok? ". Ranma was happy with Akane's reaction.. oh yes.. she was jealous. She was not good at hiding it. He stared at Akane and smiled.

"oh yeah.. you're jealous..", Akane was about to disagree, but he didn't let her talk anymore. He leaned and started to kiss her. While kissing, Ranma opened the door and went inside the room. Once inside the room, he put Akane to bed and laid on top of her.

"tsup.. are you still jealous?..tsup..", Ranma smiled and asked her, teasing her a little. Akane only respond with a smile and they kissed until both of them were tired.

* * *

I was not really planning on including Shampoo here… but you know, I already have the plot of the finale in mind and to get to that, I will be needing her… so there.. few chapters more and were done! Keep on reading!


	11. just quick kisses

It was morning and was still snowing when the family went to the hotel. The hotel services were pretty good; they have a Jacuzzi there, where the water is hot enough to warm anyone's body due to the snow outside. They have lots of swimming pools. The activity area is full too.

Since of the not so good weather, the management of the hotel decided to lower their charges on all services. That made the family rent a big room.

The room was complete, it has a big lounge area, dining area, and five bedrooms where each has own bathroom installed. The family decided to divide themselves to the five room. One room will be shared by mr tendo and mr saotome, one room by nabiki and kasumi, and remaining three would be by shampoo, ranma, and akane respectively.

Finished unpacking, the family gathered at the dining area. They were in circles and as usual, Shampoo had her arms around Ranma…

_"oh no… I am so so dead", _Ranma thought to himself, sweating, while staring at Akane. Normally, anyone would think she is okay, but Ranma knew better. He could feel a red aura surrounding Akane, and he knew that that moment, Akane had wanted to kill the both of them.

* * *

It's lunch time and everyone was waiting for Kasumi's cooking. Akane was contemplating on the terrace, staring at the snowflakes falling everywhere. Ranma followed him and stood just a few distance away from her.

He wanted to hug her… to kiss her… to tell her he love her… but Shampoo was there… one wrong move and their busted.

"are you okay….?" Ranma asked her. But instead of facing her, he faced toward the view in front of him. He did that to not attract any attention from Shampoo. With that, Shampoo would think that they just standing near each other and not talking at all. Akane understood the situation and replied to him, facing the view in front of her too.

"Hmm.. I guess I am.."

"Really?", he sarcastically smiled.

"dummy... you have no idea how hard I wanna punch her for being so touchy to you". that made Ranma smile.

"haha. Who's idea was it anyways? *sigh* This is harder…."

"well. Still not harder that I thought.."

"stupid.. Controlling myself not to do anything to you that you're not yet ready of doing of, has been very difficult to me and now? c'mon! Kissing you is the only thing I could do but now.. argh."

"pervert." Akane smiled.

"tsk. I wanna kiss you 'Kane. I wanna hug you… "

"me too.. but.. but let us just deal with the situation okay?"

"I don't know.. I don't know If I could control myself anymore."

"dummy…"

" *sigh* I love you….", Ranma faced her and smiled.

"I love you too.."

Shampoo saw the two smiling and interrupted them.

"Shampoo what are you doing here?", Ranma asked still pissed about Shampoo.

"Ranma why you smiling with her? ranma no like Akane right?"

"Whatever.. I think the food is done.. let us just eat okay?". Shampoo nodded. They head towards the dining area Shampoo embracing Ranma's arms.

* * *

Four days have passed and Ranma wasn't able to control himself from kissing Akane. At day, when no one is around, or when he thinks that Shampoo would not look towards them, he would constantly call Akane by her name. And when Akane faces him, he would plant a quick kiss on her lips and then acted as if nothing had happened. Akane found it very sweet of him, stealing kisses from her.

"'Kane!", ranma sounded as if he had something important to say. Akane faced him and in a speed just like of lightning..

"tsup!", Ranma quickly kissed him, then acted as if nothing happened.

"Ranma… that's the 9th kissed you've stolen from me now…". Ranma looked at the place and checked again if Shampoo was around. When he realizes their safe..

"tsup! now that's the tenth!", he teased. Akane hit him on his shoulder.

"dummy if Shampoo will see u-"

"tsup! eleventh! haha", Ranma laughed.

Even though it's dangerous, Akane just trusted Ranma about him, stealing kisses from her.. after all, she liked it.

* * *

i guess its getting boring and all..  
worry not.. :)  
next chapter would be exciting..

after all.. were near the end..

watch out for the final chapters cause.. you know  
the must awaited scene would be there.. :)

stand by!


	12. Passion

It was the fifth day of the Tendou's stay at the hotel and the family was making the most out of it. Shampoo and Kasumi was on a Jacuzzi, the two fathers were roaming around the hotel checking for freebies usually being given away, Akane was just fixing her messed up things and was on her way to join Shampoo and Kasumi, while Ranma was still on his room. Nabiki on the other hand has some business to attend to that is why she had to leave the hotel for a while.

* * *

"I'm done!", Akane said excitedly as she finished fixing her things as she about to follow the other two girls. She quickly left the room, and ran as quick as she can.

Unknown to her, Ranma was just on his own room lying on his bed. And Ranma, ever the martial artist heard Akane's footsteps.

"was that Akane?", he checked for himself as he quickly run towards where he was hearing the foot steps. Fortunately he was able to catch up to her.

"Kane!"

"Ranma! Your father is just walking around the hotel, ahm.. so.. I'll just go join Kasumi and Shampoo in the Jacuzzi okay?",, Akane quickly turned around and about to run again.

"_Shampoo's with Kasumi?",_ he thought. "Kane wait! Ahm.. lets go somewhere else…".

"huh? Where? Did you find some new cool places here?"

"ahm.. well.. yah! Sure! Let's go!".

* * *

Akane and Ranma were in front of a large door.

"Ranma… you told me it's new.. it's just the swimming pool! We've been here remember? And not to mention this place is so ordinary that rarely people would go here. "

"that's why its cool….". Ranma glanced at Akane and quickly grabbed her hands, forcing her to go with him inside. Once there, Ranma stopped in front of Akane. Looking straightly at her eyes...

"Akane, let's kiss.." Akane blushed with what he asked.

"Ranma.. you know we cant! if someone sees us.. and besides, you've been stealing kisses from me!"

"that wasn't kisses! Those were..those were. you know.. just touching of lips.. but those aint kisses! And you just told me it's rare to have people here!"

"Yah, but think of the smallest possibility Ranma!"

"Akane! I've been controlling myself for days now! This feeling... this desire to touch you… the temptation just kept getting stronger and stronger and I tell you if you wont let me kiss you now, I am going to sneak up to your room tonight and I swear I am gonna fuck you! Whether you like it! or not… Kane…. I know you don't want that… I am reaching my limit okay? I am a man too... and you happened to be the woman I love. please… just let me kiss you.."

Akane can not oppose anymore. Ranma never fail to amaze her, to shock her… like how can he be a pervert but a gentleman at the same time. For some reason, he could have just kissed her that very moment but he chose to ask permission first.

"You… tsk.. that eyes… how can I just say no?". the serious Ranma quickly changed mood and smiled with her answer.

Akane was expecting Ranma to kiss her already but to her shocked he pushed her to the pool.

*Splash*

"Ranma! What was that for?". Good thing the water isn't too deep that Akane manage to stay. In a second, Ranma jumped in to join her. They were both in the water when Ranma slowly move near her, and put his arms around her waist

"I love you…", it was Ranma's last words until he leaned and kissed Akane.

"Tsup… aah.. mmm.. I miss this.. tsup.. Ranmaah..", Akane could not contain the pleasure anymore. She started caressing Ranma's body. Her hands were all over his chest, his abs, his back. Then after a minute or so, her one hand found its way to Ranma's nipple. For some reason, she just wanted to play with it.

Not holding back anymore, she put her one arm around Ranma's neck to pull Ranma's head more closer to hers and to put more pressure with the kissing, and the other hand on Ranma's nipples. Her forefinger was touching his nipples, and she's playing with by moving her finger in circles.

Ranma was enjoying what Akane was doing to him.

"hei.. tsup.. you want me to play with your nipples too? Tsup..", Ranma teased.

"You ahh. Tsup.. you wish..", she smiled. Both of them could not stop smiling while kissing.

Ranma's hand moved from her waist, to her tummy, to her arms, to side of her legs.. his hands were touching everything of her except from what Akane had not permitted him to touch yet. But he wanted to touch more..

"Kane.. tsup… tsup.. can I touch this?", he moved his hand and touch her butt. He was teasing Akane.. you know.. asking for permission to touch something he was already touching. He cannot help but smile.. Akane smiled at the idea too. It is too cute when the couple was intimately kissing and in between those kisses, they smile.

"Dummy.. its fine.. tsup.. but only that..", she smiled.

Ranma and Akane continued to kiss each other. When running out of air Ranma just stops, remove his lips only an inch away from hers (his forehead touching her forehead) and starts breathing for air. Akane could feel his breath on her lips when he pants.

*pant pant pant*, when he got enough of air, he resume kissing Akane.

They continue to kiss, kiss and kiss until Akane initiate to stop

"Ranmaaah.. tsup… stop…", Akane is pushing away Ranma. They really should stop because it would be dangerous if someone would see them. after all, they been like kissing for hours.

But Ranma insisted and ignored Akane..

"Tsup.. I don't want.. tsup…I love you.. ", he kissed her faster and harder so Akane couldn't whisper anymore.

Akane, since she couldn't speak anymore to stop him, just tilted her head, away from Ranma, left and right to avoid Ranma's kisses. During the short seconds she was able to remove her lips from his she would tell him.. "Ranma stop…mmm"

But then Ranma would just adjust his head to where Akane is facing, to resume his kissing.

If anyone would see them that moment, he/she would think Ranma was harassing Akane because of Akane's constant avoidance of Ranma's kisses. But its not like Akane didn't want it. It's just that, she thought it was already time to stop because someone might go inside the room already.

"Ranma….. mmm. Stop.. please.. ", Akane was serious and that enough made Ranma stop.

"Fine.. okay.. im sorry.. hmm.. last three…?", he teased. Akane then closed her eyes and pouted her lips to signal approval. Ranma smiled.

"Tsup.. tsup.. tssuup! I love you…", Ranma smiled as he had his three kisses.

"I love you too.. so shall we go now?"

"sure!.. see? Everything is still fine"

* * *

Going back to their room, the first person they run into was Shampoo.

"Airen! Why is Ranma with Akane?", Shampoo shouted

"No shampoo.. we just happened to return here at the same time okay? So stop shouting.. your fiancé is still safe..", Akane answered pissed.

"good. I hate seeing Airen together with you" . Hearing that, Shampoo calmed and go back to watching TV.

Ranma just smiled at Akane.

"I love you!", he only mouthed to Akane so Shampoo wouldn't hear.

Akane read his lips and mouthed 'I love you too'.

Then the two smiled.


	13. Intimacy

Dinner was done and as much as the family wanted to go outside to do fun activities, they couldn't. It has been snowing hard and that leave the family just roam around the hotel. But as usual, Ranma didn't join them and only stayed on his room.

"*sigh* ive been tired. Darn Shampoo wouldn't leave my side." He was so sleepy and was about to close his eyes when..

*knock knock* "Ranma are you there?"

"Akane? come here baby". _"wow. What a good way to end the day"_ he thought. Ranma sat on his bed as he waited Akane to come his room.

Once akane was in, she sat on the bed beside Ranma.

"Ranma? Can I stay here?"

"Oh-Of course! How.. how about Shampoo?"

"It's okay... they are still not here. I think we still got hours."

"you sure?"

"yah." Akane then closed her distance to Ranma, she leaned and was about to kiss him. But because she was so excite to kiss Ranma she accidentally kicked the cabinet beside the bed. The vase on it fell off and that failed her to kiss him.

"Don't worry 'Kane I got it." Ranma got out of bed to fix the broken vase.

Meanwhile Akane was still on the bed and staring at Ranma… she had this unusual look to him.

"Ranmaa…. Fuck me.. fuck me so hard..", Akane tell him straight in the eyes.

Ranma was still shocked with what he heard. He didn't know Akane could ask him that, especially with what happened just early that morning when she stopped him kissing her. he was still frozen and confused to what he would do. Akane being impatient started to remove her shirt.

"A-aka-ne..", akane's aggressiveness made him nervous. He was still not moving that she decided to take off her bra… she unhooked her bra so easily and a second after it fell off.

He was staring at her breast. He had touched it once before by accident and that got him just a little excited. But now… even though he wasn't touching it, just staring at it without any clothes on made her body go wild.

"you want to have sex with me right? Let's do it now… what happened this morning just made me long for you… Ranma.."

Ranma got back to his senses. He removed his shirt too and jumped to bed to join Akane.

He was about to pin down Akane to bed and lay on top of her but Akane was so aggressive. Instead it was Akane who pinned down ranma to bed. Ranma was lyring, Akane sat on Ranma's cock.

"Wow ranma.. you are so hard.. I can feel it on my pussy."

"dummy.. I still have my pants and you still have your skirts.."

"we'll do it slowly…" Akane laughed a little.

Not being able to control himself anymore.. Ranma grabbed Akane's right and left breast and started caressing it

"aaahh.. Ranmaaah..", Akane face was towards the ceiling, Ranma's gentle touch on her breast was so pleasurable..

He was about to pull Akane to him to kiss her when somebody opened the door.

He was frozen to death, afraid that it would be Shampoo.

The door opened but still to his shock, the one opened it wasn't Shampoo.. and what made him scared more was.. it was Akane! Akane is the one that opened the door.

His heart was beating so fast. Who is the girl on top of him?

He looked to the girl who was sitting on his cock and to his surprise, it was Shampoo!

He looked back to Akane who at the moment looked so shocked, tears over flowing her eyes.. akane was so much hurt, she started running down away from the room. She have to get out of there. Away from Ranma she tought.

"Akane! it's not what it looks like!" He threw Shampoo away from him, and was about to follow her. But Shampoo stopped him.

"Airen no follow! Shampoo so much love Ranma.. Ranma don't leave Shampoo!", she cried.

"Damn you Shampoo! What did you do?", Ranma was so angry he knew anytime then, he could kill Shampoo.

"Shampoo saw Ranma and Akane kissing at the pool this morning. Shampoo was hurt. Ranma and Akane lied to me. That is why I used potion that would make you see , smell, and hear me as though I am really Akane. Shampoo did that because she love Ranma!"

"you stupid! I swear, if something happens to Akane and to our relationship.. you better go back to China with your stupid amazon tribe because if not I will kill you."

Ranma wore his shirt, and run to follow Akane.

* * *

"Akane baby its not what it looks like! Nothing happened between us!" Ranma was chasing Akane on the stairs of the hotel, he was shouting to explain Akane every thing. He didn't care anymore if everyone could see them or hear them. as long as he get to explain to Akane, it will be good.

"Akane listen to me!"

Akane stopped. Ranma thought Akane will be listening to him but Akane just slapped him hard on his face.

"we're done. I- I don't wanna see you anymore.. ", Akane's was madly in tears.

"Akane.. now.. It just happened because I thought Shampoo was you.. Shampoo did-"

"that bullshit Ranma! What? You got blinded by her body huh? You want to have sex that bad? Ranma you're disgusting!" That hurt Ranma.

"Hey! Stupid! I wanna have sex with you not because its 'sex' and Its pleasurable! For your information, I wanna do it with you so bad cause I love you that much that those stupid kisses and hugs that I give you isn't enough for me to express this feeling that I have for you! Akane I love you so mu-"

*slap*

"enough of the lies ranma! we're done!" Akane turned her back.

"Akane please! I'll do everything! Please! What do you want me to do huh? what? I'll do everything!" akane thought of something, she was so angry she wanted to make Ranma suffer so bad.

"then go outside and freeze to death!", Akane cried, turned around and run.

* * *

Just as what he promised, he followed what Akane had told him to do. Even though it was snowing hard that time, he went outside and stayed there freezing.

Akane returned back to her room crying, the family could not do anything. They were trying to cheer akane up but the stubborn akane just want them out of her room. Akane locked her room and was left alone there.

She finally stood up to her bed, and look outside from the window. There he saw Ranma, standing, shivering in cold. She hates it that seeing him suffer like that still pains her. she wanted to go outside and make him return inside the hotel, but every time she remembers what she saw between Ranma and Shampoo (shampoo sitting on top of him, with Ranma's arms on her breast.) she couldn't help but be angry, be in pain.

She should not care. She swallowed all the concerns he felt for Ranma and continued to cry…


	14. truth revealed

She was never scared of Ranma… until that day. Ranma eyes were very angry… terrifying she knew what he told her was true. He really loves Akane. Shampoo fixed herself after minutes of crying. She packed her things and about to leave the hotel.

She got out of her room as if nothing had happened, smile on her face, pride on her stunt and stopped in front of Akane's room. she knocked.

"Akane…"

Akane who was still crying in pain, shouted in anger,

"Get out you slut! *sniff* Leave!".

Shampoo was frozen outside Akane's room, deep in her thoughts.

"Sorry Akane…Shampoo no mean hurt Akane.. Shampoo no mean…"

Akane, deep in her heart was waiting for Shampoo to tell her that everything was just a lie, that she just set-up Ranma, that nothing happened between them. After all, she had been wanting to run toward Ranma, hug him, kiss him, and tell him that everything is now fine. But..

"sorry Akane.. Ranma Airen was too aggressive.. Shampoo could not control him.. Shampoo no idea that there is something between you two. If Shampoo had known, I would not let Ranma make love with Shampoo..". she lied

That hurt Akane. it was too painful to handle, she could hardly breathe. Tears came down her eyes drastically. It is as if give her two more minutes and no tears will come out anymore. She couldn't speak. The pain is too overwhelming..

"Le- *sniff* leaaave…" was only Akane could say.

Shampoo left. How she managed to get out despite the storm, only she would know.

* * *

Ranma was freezing to death. He could barely stand, he could barely move. He could not even speak it is as if the cold had locked his jaw. He had been staying there for hours and he was starting to feel numb. He was starting to feel nothing. Was he going to die? He couldn't care more. Stupid he was for staying outside knowing the snow could kill him, but who could he blame. Stupid him for loving Akane so much. If his suffering would ease Akane's pain, he would endure anything.

* * *

It was already 6 am, the family's 6th day in the hotel. The snow storm had calmed for who knows when. Ranma was still outside, both his knees were on the ground supporting his weak body. He wasn't able to manage to stand the entire time after all. He was so pale, his lips were violet, his eyes, half closed, seemed not to see anything, his face had no emotions. Its seemed nothing was inside him. nothing at all.

Nabiki who had left yesterday was done with her business and was going back to the hotel. While walking towards the hotel's main entrance, there he saw Ranma seemed almost lifeless for her, kneeling in front to where Akane's window on the third floor was facing.

"Hey.. something is not right.", she ignored Ranma for awhile and quickly ran to their room.

She opened their room and there she saw everyone on the lounge area with that sad looks on their faces.

"Guys.. c'mon what happened? Why is Ranma outside? Where is Akane?"

Everyone just looked at her, they seemed not to find words to explained what happened. Good thing Kasumi was there. She told Nabiki everything that had happened.

"So where is Shampoo?", Nabiki asked

"we don't know, her things aren't in his room".

"ok. Let me handle this." Kasumi was left confused. How on earth could Nabiki fixed this horrible situation.

* * *

*knock knock*

"Akane? it's me Nabiki.."

"Leave me alone…"

"hey, just let me talk to you.."

"I said leave me alone."

"C'mon stupid, I think I could fix this thing..", well.. that caught Akane's attention.

".ho- how? *sniff*".

* * *

Kasumi called Dr. Tofu. She knew they would be needing him. although they still don't plan on putting Ranma inside, after all, they knew both Ranma and Akane are stubborn as hell that they would not let anyone butt in.

"Dr. Tofu.. it's me Kasumi.. Can you visit us here? We badly need your help"

"Ah—sure Ka-Kasumi.. I'll just fix my- my things."

"thank you so much Dr. Tofu."

* * *

Back to Akane and Nabiki..

"here. I still don't guarantee fixing your relationship okay.. but..but I think this will do.."

"what's this?", Akane was holding two video cams.

"well.. you know.. every night, I set up video cams on both of your room.. cause im not sure which room would you too do *things*.. so. Yeah.. that one on your right records everything that happened in your room, the other on Ranma.. guess, that would clear what really happened last night."

Akane still don't know if she should accept it. What if Shampoo was telling the truth.

"Akane.. if you really love him, you would take the risk. Accept it already okay? So.. well.. i.. I'll leave you now". Nabiki left Akane. Akane decided to watch the one that set up on Ranma's room. He was playing the video in 4x mode (faster).

_Day 2:_

_9 pm, nobody is on his room._

_10 pm, Ranma went in and sleep_

_2 am, he went outside_

_3 am, he want back in_

_Day 3, Day 4_

_9 pm, he was already on his room_

_1:30 he went outside_

_2:30 he went back in_

"where was he going that late at night? Was he with Shampoo?_" _She cried a little on her thought. She decided to stop the video on the 5th day ( the day the incident happened) and check on the other video cam.

_Day 2_

_9: 30 she was already fixing herself and about to sleep, Akane turn off the light, but switched on the little lamp beside her bed._

_She fast forward the video until 2 am, the time Ranma got up to his bed. Then to her surprise, Ranma popped in her room. _

"why is he sneaking on my room? I didn't know he did that" she asked herself.

_2 am: Ranma entered her room and sit on a chair beside her bed. He was doing nothing. He was just sitting there staring at Akane._

_2: 15 am:_

_He moved and played with Akane's hair. He did it so gently that Akane did not feel his presence and his touch. Then he whispered._

"_I love you…I miss you baby…"._

_2: 50 am_

_He was just 'still' staring at her. then he fixed her blanked and gave her a kiss on her forehead. _

"_I love you."_

Then Akane checked day 3 to 4, fast forwarded the tape the same time Ranma got out of his room. And same as day 2, Ranma sneaked on to her room, sit still beside her staring at her doing nothing, except when he plays lightly with her hair. Then he would whisper to him he loves her, and he misses her. then finally would give her a kiss on the forehead before he leaves.

Akane cried. She was touched by Ranma's actions. She didn't know Ranma would always come to her room at night when everybody is already sleeping. He wasn't even waking her up to do something with him.. he was just there enjoying looking at her, sleeping.

"*sniff* then why ranma? What happened with shampoo? *sniff*"

Then she got the other video cam again and continue with day 5. Her heart was beating so fast, she wasn't sure what she was going to see. Seeing Ranma with Shampoo again in that situatin would be so painful, but she have to take the risk.

Day 5:

_10 pm: Ranma was on his bed. Somebody knock. 'ranma are you there?'_

'it's Shampoo…', she thought

"_Akane? come here baby", Ranma replied._

Akane continue to watch the video and there she realized. "what the hell? Why is she calling Shampoo Akane? why?". Then video played when Akane opened and saw the two on the bed. "here I come", she thought. Then she waited for the next thing that happened. And what she saw break her heart..

"Sha—shampoo tricked him? *sniff* he thought I was Shampoo…", she cried. Then she remembered what Ranma had been trying to explain to her

"because I thought Shampoo was you.. Shampoo was you.. was you.." it echoed on her mind.

"he was telling the truth… and I.. I didn't even gave him a chance to explain.", Akane was so guilty. She was crying in pain, but this time, pain for not trusting Ranma the way she should.

She remove the video cam on her hand and ran as fast as she can toward Ranma.

* * *

She was already outside the hotel when she saw Ranma. Ranma was unable to get hold of himself that night that Akane saw him laying on the grounds, unconscious.

"Ranma!", she cried and ran towards him. she picked him up, and hugged him so tight.

"*sniff* im sorry.. ranma.. I'm sorry *sniff*", she was hugging him, thinking that her warmth might wake Ranma up. She kissed him.. as many times as she could…

"wake up baby… stay with me.. tsup.. I'm sorry.. tsup.. im sorry.. wake up.. I love you. I love you..", tears were flowing down her eyes as he tried to wake Ranma up. But Ranma stayed unconscious.

As much as she wanted to carry him inside, she couldn't. she was too weak.. physically, emotionally.. all she could do was hug him and kiss him and tell him she's sorry.

Good thing Dr. Tofu arrived.

* * *

Dr tofu carry Ranma to his room and gave him all the medicine he would need. He had his way to make his 'even asleep' patients to swallow his medicine.

"so how he will be dr?", the crying Akane asked

"well.. I'll tell you the truth, he isn't in a safe condition. He's been outside for hours, some of his muscles collapsed. His condition is worst. Well just hope that this martial artist would make it. He's body isn't responding well with the medicine, I'll research more on his situation and probably later, I'll go check him out again."

"Dr.. please.. do everything you can.. please.. I cant lose him.. *sniff*"

"Don't cry Akane.. he will be fine.. "

Everybody left the room for the two to be alone. Ranma was on his bed, lying still unconscious. Akane sitting beside him, holding his hand.

"Ranma.. stay with me okay? You wont leave me right? I love you.. please.. stay with me.."

She cried on ranma's side until she fell asleep.


	15. he woke up but

Its 3pm, But Akane still couldn't leave Ranma's side to have lunch. Ranma still isn't awake, he didn't even move. Her father and Kasumi already asked and begged her to just leave him for awhile to eat but Akane was stubbord. She wanted to be the first one Ranma will see when he wakes up.

Dr. Tofu researched about Ranma's condition and was able to apply the appropriate medication a few hours ago already. He decided to check Ranma's reaction to medicine.

*knock knock*. Dr. Tofu opened the door wearing that smile on his face.

"Hi Akane! is Ranma already awake?". The sad and hopeless Akane turned around at doctor tofu and her face do the talking.

"oh.. sorry. so his not awake yet huh? that's unusual. I- I am sure he should be awake now." Dr. Tofu checked on Ranma's heartbeat.

"Doctor? Please tell me Ranma would be okay.."

"his heartbeat is still slower than normal.. I don't know. He really should be fine now. i.. let us just wait Akane. Ranma is a martial artist. He's strong. He'll make it. Don't worry."

"Doctor… *sniff*", Akane couldn't contain her worries.

"akane, don't cry. He'll be okay. I promise." Dr tofu left Akane. He pretended that everything was fine, but he himself was really worried too. Ranma should have awoken at 2pm already. He didn't know what to do anymore.

* * *

"Akane.. you haven't eaten anything this day. Please Akane.. eat.", Kasumi begged Akane. it was already 7 pm. Akane was getting so hopeless. Time seems to run so slow. Every tick of the clock, she was waiting Ranma to wake up.

"no. I wont leave him. I'll stay"

"Akane? c'mon! do you want Ranma to see you look that way? You looked so depressed! C'mon! fix yourself already so that when he gets up, he'll be pleased to see you.", Nabiki replied

"yes Akane. Ranma would be mad to know you haven't taken care of yourself. Do you want that?", her father added.

"well.. your right. He'll be mad. Okay then, I'll be fast! Ranma wait for me okay?", she planted a quick kiss on Ranma and then ran outside to eat.

* * *

5 minutes after Akane left, Ranma woke up. He had recovered his strength.

"Son! Your awake!" Genma shouted!

"_Now I know! The person will only wake up if he gained back his 100 percent strength. And so since Ranma has a lot of strength in his body, it took him time to regain all that. That is why he woke up just now" _Dr. Tofu realized.

Everybody got so excited!

"well.. ahmm.. when did I get here?", Ranma asked

"since this morning. Dr. Tofu helped you out.", Kasumi replied. Ranma checked everybody in the room but still, Akane isn't there. _"she still isn't here. She still mad at me"_, Ranma thought

"Are you alright Son?"

"well. Yah, you want to fight with me now?" he joked. "so.. ahm.. whe- where's Akane"

"Akane is-", Nabiki cut kasumi.

"Akane is.. you know.. she's outside." Nabiki told ranma. She know Ranma was still thinking that Akane is mad at her, and for some reason she didn't tell him that Akane already know the truth and was just out for dinner.

"oh… okay." Is all Ranma could answer.

"Anyway! Have you gone out crazy! Haha. You should have at least brought blanket with you when you decided on sleeping outside!", Nabiki teased. Everybody just laughed.

* * *

Akane just finished her dinner. He went straight to the nearest bathroom to fix herself. She did a mouthwash, combed her hair, and even applied powder on her face. After the fixing, she ran fast to their room.

He saw nobody on the living room. She knew something went on. She ran as fast as she could to Ranma's room, opened the door quickly and there she saw Ranma on the bed, his back leaning on the headboard, laughing and talking with everybody.

Akane suddenly popping caught everybody's attention. They stopped their conversation and turned around to look Akane.

Akane was shocked, happy, and relieved at the same time. She couldn't help herself bust into tears. At last Ranma was safe. Without any hesitations, she ran towards Ranma, go jumped on the bed, sat on his lap, and embraced him.

"Ranmaaa… *sniff* I love you.. im sorry.. im sorry.. mmm.. ". She kissed Ranma, ignoring all the people who was that time beside them.

"tsup.. mmm… I love you.. mm.. tsup..", Akane kept on kissing Ranma. She wanted to make it all up.

"I guess it's time for us to leave", Kasumi told everyone. So the family left the two alone.

"Ranmaaah.. I'm sorry.. sorry.. tsup.. aah—I love you.. tsup", Akane kept on kissing Ranma, tears still falling out her eyes. But for some reason.. Ranma isn't kissing her back. He was just letting her to kiss him. Akane later realized this.

"Ranma? What's the problem?" he didn't respond, instead he just looked down. Her tears just kept on falling. Ranma was maybe mad at her for not even listening to his explanations.

"I.. I am so.. *sniff* I am so sorry.. im sorry.. i. I should have listen to you.. *sniff* sorry..", still Ranma didn't respond. Akane hold his face and forced him to face her.

"tssup. I love you.. please.. mmm.. talk to me.. please.." he was still silent. "Ranma.. I .. I know I did something wrong. I.. I couldn't blame you if you get angry with me.. it's – its okay if you wont respond to my kisses, or you wont hug me, or even talk to me but please.. tell me you still love me. Tell me.. just now.. just *sniff* just now….".

Ranma touched Akane's hand and removed it away from his face. He looked to her straight in the face.

"Akane.. im sorry.. after, well after all that's happen.. I just realized that you know.. we are still young. We might not know where we are putting ourselves into.. you know. This whole mess, I.. from the beginning.. it's all a mistake.. I mean.. ahm. Well. What I am just trying to say is.. I'm sorry Akane.. but I think I don't love you anymore.. I'm sorry.. please do understand..."

Everything seemed to fall apart for Akane, hearing Ranma say those words. She didn't know what to do anymore. She felt lifeless that moment. Ranma was everything to her, without him, she doesn't even know what to do. Ranma wasn't hers anymore. It pained her… so much. She couldn't speak.. all she could do was cry so hard in front of him, sobbing.

* * *

"whoah! At last! They are okay. Genma let's arrange the marriage right away!" Soun shouted.

"yes! Let's prepare. We'll get them married tonight!", Genma shouted.

"Calm down dad! The two just made up today! Let us just prepare the two a special dinner. What you think?", Nabiki suggested.

"That's right daddy. Let set this up!". The two fathers agreed.

"How about you Dr. Tofu, do you want to help us out?"

"Well yah!" *boom* Dr. Tofu just hit his head on the cabinet.

"haha. Dr. Tofu.. please be careful"

"ye- yess kasumi." *boom* he hit his head again.

"Dr. Tofu? haha"

"well I think we should just let Dr. Tofu rest. He researched and worked on Ranma's case the entire day. So just let him rest." Nabiki excused.

"hmm. I think your right"

* * *

Tears were overflowing. She couldn't understand the pain. It is so excruciating, she could hardly breathe. Suddenly she felt so weak, she know she will pass out. She was ready.. anytime now. She'll be unconscious until…

"Tsup! haha. Stupid.", Ranma just planted a quick kiss on her lips, and then laughed all of a sudden. Akane was left frozen. She was unaware that she just stopped on crying. Now she's confused. Ranma just kissed him, after telling her that he doesn't love her anymore. Her eyes were opened wide due to confusion and shocked. She looked at Ranma straight, and her face tells him to explain.

"Dummy. Of course I love you! Haha. I love you more than anyone else stupid. Hahaha. Do you really think sending me outside the snow would make me hate you? hahaha", he teased as he laughed.

"Ranma?", akane asked still confused.

"that's what you get from not trusting me! What you think? Haha. Tsup. I love you. ", he reassured her with a quick kiss and a smile.

Akane got back to her senses. He tricked her. that stupid Ranma just tricked her. and she couldn't believe she fall for it.

"Ranma you stupid!", she then threw punches to ranma, all landed either on his shoulder or his chest.

"hei, ouch! Tomboy that hurts!. Haha. Ouch. Hei stop! Hahaha."

"stupid stupid!", she kept throwing all the punches. Yah, it did hurt a little for Ranma but he could take it. He was laughing, he didn't know Akane would react that way when he joked that he didn't love her anymore. With akane, still punching, he rested his head on the pillow.

Ranma was lying on the bed, with akane sitting on his lap hitting him constantly. And then she stopped. Still sitting on his lap, she placed both her hand on his chest. And then she cried.

"Akane?"

"*sob* don't do that again."  
"*sigh* I'm sorry. I wont trick you again."

"noo.. not that.. *sniff*"

"what?"

"don't- don't tell me you don't love me anymore again… *sob* you are so mean, you know that? I thought I'm gonna die that moment. You pervert jerk. Do not that again.. *sob*".

"hei, just who was it who told me our relationship is done anyways. Haha. You broke up with me first!", Akane was getting serious that Ranma decided to just tease her to change the mood. But, well.. Akane is still serious after that.

"but I didn't tell you I don't love you.", she seriously answered. Ranma decided to get serious too.

"I'm sorry.. I wont do it again."

"now tell me.."

"hmm?"

"tell me you love me..". Ranma smiled on what Akane asked.

"dummy. I love you. I love you.", he grabbed Akane by holding her face on both sides and pulling it towards his face.

"I love you… tsup. I love you.. tsup. tsup. I love you.. I love you so much. " that made Akane smile.

"I love you too Ranma". And then they kissed passionately.

"_nothing beats Akane's warmth."_, Ranma thought while he constantly open and close his mouth to taste and kiss akane's lips.

While kissing, Akane's hands were touching both sides of Ranma's face because she wanted to kiss Ranma so hard. She put so much pressure on their kissing.

It was the first time Akane kissed him that hard. It's so hard but it didn't hurt. It amazed him how Akane could do that. And not only that.

"ranmaaaah… mmmmmmm. Ah.. tsup. I lo- mm. tsup. I love you.. ", Akane almost moan in between their kisses. Her 'aah..' just drove him crazy. He know she really misses him. Akane was very passionate on kissing him.

On the other hand, Ranma's hand was around Akane waist. he was caressing her back, he caressed it from her shoulders down her waist, her sides (which tickles akane a bit), even her buttocks. he caressed her entire upper body.

They were catching their breath, but none of them dare to break the kiss. They continued and continued. But akane couldn't take it any longer, she had to break it. They were both panting.

"im sorry Ranma. I should have trusted you. im sorry. Im sorry.",

"Hei, I had enough of that. It's okay. It's nobody's fault okay? I love you baby its okay."

"but.. I should have let you explain in the first place right? I'm sorry.."

"Akane, one more sorry I hear and I tell I'm really gonna rape you. Right here and right now. Haha. You don't want that right? So stop. You shouldn't be sorry at all. Okay?" Hearing that, Akane's face became serious.'

"you're gonna rape me? dummy.. you shouldn't tell me that kind of words." She whispered, still serious.

"you scared? haha". Akane then put her face beside Ranma's. She placed her lips near to his ears and then she whispered.

"no… im not.. cause if that's the case then let me tell you this.." the room became silent and ranma waited for Akane to continue.

"im sorry ranma…..". Ranma's eyes widened, he was confused. Did Akane just-. He didn't know what to do. Akane then faced him, looked at him straight in the face.

"let's do it. I- I wanna make love to you. right now. Not because it's sex and its pleasurable, but because I love you so much, that expressing it by kissing you and hugging you all day wouldn't be enough. I'm ready. Take me ranma. I'm all yours. "

Ranma took a deep breath to digest everything that he was hearing from Akane. Akane was serious. He was happy. Never been happier. Akane will all be his.. in every sense.

"Finally…"

* * *

Haha. Don't hate me for not continuing the scene! waaaaaaaa

One chapter more and were done! (or not, maybe aftermaths? Dunno :P)

Keep your comments coming!

Thank you so much for those who are consistently reviewing my story.

I appreciate it so much!


	16. finale part 1

Akane still lying on top of Ranma, continued to kiss him.

"Ranma.."

"hmm?"

"can.. can I turn off the light?", she asked blushingly

"huh? a- but I wanna see you Akane"

"Ranmaa please.. mmm. tsup.. plea mmm..", Akane used her kisses to convince Ranma "please baby?", she smiled.

"I hate it when you do that" Ranma pouted. He cant deny that Akane is his weakness.

"haha. I love you.. tsup. can I turn it off now?"

"yah yah.. whatever. Hmp."

"haha. You're cute Ranma", she smiled. Akane removed herself on Ranma's top and get out of bed. She walked towards the switch and turned it off. It's dark but the full moon outside and the huge window on their room gave the room enough light for the couple to still see each other somehow.

She turned around and there she saw Ranma sitting on the bed waiting for her.

"hurry up", he smiled.

* * *

The couple passionately kissed. Slowly, while kissing, Ranma's hand were on Akane's shirt.

Akane stiffened. She knew Ranma would take it off that moment. Well, it wasn't the first time Ranma took off her clothes (the first time, Ranma left Akane with her bra and panty on though), but she knew they are gonna have sex, and for sure after the shirt, Ranma would unhook her bra.. and then what's next? She nervously thought.

Ranma slowly took off Akane's shirt and tossed it on the ground. He moved his lips from Akane's lips to her neck. Akane, enjoying the sensation, adjusted herself by looking at the ceiling for Ranma to kiss her neck with ease.

"Ranmaaaa…".

Ranma then unhooked Akane's bra, the bra fell off and Ranma couldnt resist to stare. He looked at her big rounded breast and her pink nipples..

"they're perfect… you're perfect". Akane blushed.

"Ranma.. ahm.. do you- ahm. I- I want to take off you clothes too..". Akane looked down and was so nervous. She asked for it but then, it's their first time, being nervous is a normal thing.

Akane's shyness made Ranma more excited. Akane was so cute, he thought.

He smiled and whispered to her.

"do whatever you want with me… 'Kane I'm all yours.."

With Ranma's permission, she started unbuttoning his shirt. Ranma on the other hand was just enjoying looking at his blushing Akane while stripping him. Done, Akane tossed Ranma's shirt on the floor too.

"ahm- ", Akane looked on Ranma's pants.

"you want to take it off already?", he smiled. Akane just nodded.

Ranma then kneeled in front of Akane for her to be able to removed his remaining clothes.

Akane took off his pants and brief at the same time. His hard cock bounced in the air as she slid his pants down enough.

The second time she saw 'his thing' up close.

"_it's so long.. its- its big.. how is he going to insert that in me?" _she swallowed hard as she thought.

"a- are you okay? Ahm- are you not happy with 'my' size?", he blushed.

"of course not! I- I am just- its so big Ranma… It'd surely hurt. Right?". That made Ranma smile.

"dummy. Hurting you would be the last thing I'd do. I'll be gentle…. I promise.." Ranma assured her.

* * *

Ranma then lay Akane down on the bed. He gave her a reassuring kiss before he removed the remaining clothes of Akane. Finally they are both naked.

Ranma laid on top of Akane.

"Ranmaaaaahh, aaaahh.", the sensation is new. Ranma was kissing Akane's neck and her shoulder. For him, Akane tasted so good. He wanted her everything. He stopped for a second and later kissed akane's left breast.

It was soft, it tasted good. He licked it, sucked it, then licked it again. It was a weird feeling. He was so stuffed this evening so how come he would feel this hungry for her. Akane was now all his. Ranma suck her nipples almost exactly the way he kisses her lips. He devours her breast as much as his mouth could take in.

Her left breast was all wet because of Ranma's saliva, but she couldn't care more. Ranma put his hand on her right breast and started caressing it almost like a clay he wanted to mold to who knows what shape.

"Ranmaa.. it felt good.. aaah..", Akane arched her back

Ranma then kissed Akane's other breast. Now it's both wet.

"yess.. ah.. thank you.. Ra- aaaaaaahhh…". Akane felt so much loved. Ranma was very gentle with her. Ranma stopped kissing her breast, planted a small quick kiss on her tummy and then go back to Akane's lips.

"tsup.. are you ready?"

"y- yes..". Ranma smiled and continued to kiss her. But then after a minute or so, he stopped.

He looked at Akane whose both eyes were close. "Ahm.. Akane?" Akane opened her eyes.

"Yes baby?"

"well.. you know.. ahm. Aren't you supposed to spread your legs now.. so you know.. I can.. well.. insert.." Akane blushed.

"Oh! yeah.. I forgot.. ". Akane then opened her legs. Ranma looked down to check her legs and what he saw made him smile.

Akane did opened her legs but it was like an inverted-letter-V position. Not only that, her legs weren't relaxed too. Akane stiffened her legs so that she could retain that 'V' position of her legs.

Ranma knew Akane was nervous. She was cute. He wanted to laugh a little but that might anger Akane, so he just smiled.

"tsup.. I love you 'Kane.. ahm- well.. do you want me to spread your legs instead? So you know.. you'd feel better?"

Akane knew better. She knew what she did with her legs was wrong. She was embarassed but still Ranma's word never made her felt uncomfortable.

"okay.."

* * *

She felt the air touched the lips of her pussy. It's cold but at the same time it's wet. She's never been that wet. Ranma has spread her legs too much, she thought. When she checked how Ranma adjusted her legs, she quickly put her hands on her face to hide her embrassement. Ranma seeing how wet Akane's pussy was, got all excited. He touched his pussy, from the clitoris down to hole where his cock would enter later, with his finger.

"_Wow... she's so wet. I've only imagine this before but now.. I can really touch her…"._ he thought.

"Ranma...", Akane called him with a complaint tone in her voice.

"w- why? Don't you want me touching your vagina?", he nervously asked

"no, its not that. it's embarrassing.. the way you position my legs… ", Ranma was relieved.

"haha. Why?"

"Ranma, it's like that of a frog! It's embarrassing". Akane was really cute, her innocence on sex fascinates him.

"hahaha.. tsup. tsup. Baby that's fine… your sexy.. I like seeing you like that."

"But ran-.."

"tsup. I love you. you're ruining the mood don't you know that? Haha. you look fine 'Kane.. trust me. You're.. you're sexy. Your beautiful.."

"I do?"

"yes.. baby.. so Iet's-"

"tsup. I love you" Akane kissed him and nodded.

* * *

Akane felt the tip of his cock touched the walls of her vagina, preparing to enter her. Her heart beat louder than ever.

"I'm going in…"

Her walls were tight, he had a not-so-easy time inserting his cock carefully inside her. But he did it. It felt good. He could feel Akane's inside on his entire length and its driving him crazy. All those time he was just masturbating imagining doing it with Akane, thinking that his hand was the wall of her pussy, but now.. it's real. The feeling was far better, in fact, incomparable. He wanted to thrust it in and out of her right away, but he knew better.

In a matter of seconds, she felt his entire cock come inside her pussy. The feeling is odd, pleasurable and intensifying for Akane. So that's how it feels when something is inside her, not to mention that that 'something' is long, huge, and is a property of the man she loves. But it also hurts.

"Ranma-".

Ranma knew what that means. He decided not move until Akane said so.

"tsup.. I love you.. i- I wont move for now.. okay.. tell me when your ready"

"o- oka-y… I love you too"

* * *

After few minutes of waiting.

"Ranma… baby.. you can move now."

"tsup. I love you. are you sure?"

"I love you too.. yes.. please.. take me."

Ranma then started brushing his cock to Akane's vagina. His cock slid up and down her so-wet vagina.

"Akaneeh.. aah.. ye.. yes.. I love you. tsup.. tsup.. I love you aaah"

"Ranmaaaaa.. aaaaaaaahh. Tsup. aaaAAhH. AAAAHHHHH."

Her moan was getting louder. She never knew that sex would be this good. She couldn't explain the feeling, it tickles inside but in a more intensifying way. It's not the usual tickles where you stopped the one that tickles you cause you cannot stand it anymore, this case, she didn't want him to stop, she wanted more.. more..

She knew Ranma was still careful about her being hurt. He thrust his cock inside her fast. well...for normal people. But for a martial artist, she knew Ranma intentionally slowed down.

"Ranmaaah.. I love you.. aaaaaahh. Faaaster.. please.. yees.. faaaah- faster…."

Ranma smiled. Now he didn't have to slow down, Akane gave him the signal already. So with her permission, Ranma started to move his waist faster.

If normal people would see the couple, the would think they are already on climax because of their speed, but it's Ranma and Akane, their speed was beyond normal. But of course the passion was still there.

It seemed like Akane's body was moving on its own. Without thinking, she moved her waist circular. And to her surprised, it gave them more pleasure.

"Aah.. Akane you're so ta- aahh.. tight.. you're driving me crazy.. aaaaah", Ranma looked upward, closing his eyes in pleasure.

"tsup. I love you Akane… mmm..", he continued to rock against her.

Akane was caressing Ranma's back, and because of the intense pleasure Ranma was giving her, she couldn't help but dig her fingers in on his back. Red marks on Ranma's back appeared. But Ranma almost couldn't feel the scratches.

All he was thinking was making Akane feel so good. He inserted his entire cock inside her pussy, removed half of it, then insert it again. He did it continuously without a break, each thrust becoming deeper, and harder.

He never thought it would be so good, far better than masturbation. Every time he push his cock inside her, her breast would bounce back and fourth. Akane's pussy was so wet and warm, especially on the inside, and not to mention so tight. Ah oh, Akane continue moving her waist circular was so sexy too.

"Ranma.. your awesome.. aaaah"

"aah..you too.. "

* * *

"Okay! We're done! Let's get the party started! So Guys why don't we check the couple's up!" Nabiki announced.

The family excitedly went to Ranma's room. When Nabiki was about to knock, she heard something.

"what was that?" said Nabiki

"what is it?"

"don't you hear it?"

"Let's just check them out". Soun said.

Nabiki slightly opened the door, the entire family placed their heads on the door to be able to see what was goin on.

Thanks to the moonlight that they see the couple(but only their legs). As how their legs where positioned they could tell that Ranma, naked, was lying on top of Akane, and was moving up and down on Akane's body. Then they heard the couple moan "aah" and calling each other names passionately.

The entire family was shocked with what they saw. Kasumi then closed the door.

"well, guess those two don't need any special dinner at all. They are stuffed eating each other's up.", Nabiki teased.

Genma and Soun cried in happiness. "At last!"

* * *

He continued to move, this time faster, and faster..

"ah ah aaah.. Ranmaaaaa.. mmmm… harder.. harder.."

It was so pleasurable for Akane, she didn't know she would beg Ranma to go faster and harder on her. and as she plead, Ranma put more pressure on every thrust he made.

"A- akane.. aah.. im gonna cum..", he couldn't take it anymore, the pleasure was so overwhelming.

"Ranma. Aah.. not yet.. please.. aah.. more.. please mooooorre…."

Ranma manage to hold it in. But every move he did to insert his cock to her pussy more and more, the harder for him not to hold himself from cumming..

"Kane your driving me crazy.. aaaaahh.. I cant- anymore.."

"Ranmaaah.. yess. I'm cumming too.. you can cum now—aaaah.."

Ranma, whose losing his control because of pleasure managed to continued to insert his cock inside and out of her pussy. After a few seconds, he felt her walls tightened so much. The inside of her pussy was twitching, and it drove him crazy. They are on their climax.

"Ranmaaahhh" "Akaaaneeh"

Finally, liquids went out their sex. Ranma pulled his penis out of her vagina and lie down next to her. Both of them are panting.

"*pant* baby, come over here..", He pulled Akane close to him, and embraced her as much as he could. Akane could feel in her cheeks how fast Ranma's heart was beating. It beats parallel to hers. She didn't know having sex would be so tiring.

"I love you.."

"I love you too Ranma."

"Kane.. give me just 10 minutes to recover my strength and we'll do it again okay?" Akane blushed. They were both tired, but who cares. They both want to do it again.


	17. finale part 2

After 10 minutes.

"Akane.. so. You know. Shall we con-"

"Ranma.. i- I want to be on top this time." Ranma swallowed hard with what he heard.

"you wa- want to be-"

"yes. But guide me okay. I still don't know how to do it.. so.. are you okay with it?"

"o-of course." Ranma's heart was beating so fast.

Ranma lay still on the bed.

"hmm. This position is easy okay? Ahm. so you'll sit on my lap… well. On my cock. "

"Okay..", Akane then followed Ranma's instruction. She was now sitting on his so-hard-cock

"then insert my cock in your pussy"

"oh- okay.." Akane then hold his cock, lifted her waist up, and was finding the right place where she should insert. Ranma guided her by holding his cock (too) to place on the right spot.

"There.. now sit on it." Akane then slowly sit on Ranma, allowing his cock to insert her pussy.

The entire cock of Ranma was now inside Akane's pussy.

"that's it baby, now you can move."

Akane started to move, but she was way too conscious about it. Her movements was so restrained, and take note she wasn't even looking at Ranma while rocking. She was looking on their sexes to check if she's doing it the right way. Ranma couldn't help but laugh a little.

Akane heard it, and the stubbord Akane got angry already.

"Fine. I know I'm not good at it", she pulled out (almost). Only the tip of his cock was inside her pussy. But before Akane could pull out entirely, Ranma quickly grabbed both her arms and pulled her back towards him continue. That made his entire cock insert quickly, and hardly inside her vagina.

"Ouch!", Akane yelled. Feeling his cock go inside her quickly, hardly, and unexpectedly didn't hurt that much, really. She was just shocked

"Sorry baby, but why are you pulling out?"

"why are you pulling me back? You're laughing at me right?"

"dummy.. you're ruining the mood again. haha"

"see? You laughing!"

"yah. Coz I find it so cute. You're cute… c'mon.. kiss me."

"why would i?"

"haha. I love you, c'mon kiss me". Well, Ranma is Akane's weakness too.

"tsup! happy now?"

"I love you", he smiled

"yah. I love you too! Hmp." She pouted.

"okay. Listen to me.. 'Kane? Listen.. when we kiss, do you think about the right angle, the right speed.. you know.. something like that?"

"Ranma? Of course not! I just love you that my body adjusts itself naturally." And the moment she said that, she realized. "Oh-"

"See? We are having sex coz we love each other right? Just be natural. In whatever ways you do it, I'm sure I would feel good. You're worrying about that right? I love you. it'll be okay."

* * *

That took all her worries away.

She started to move again this time looking to Ranma, who she saw enjoying the moment too, and not concerning anything but the man she loves. Her breasts were bouncing as she moves.

"Ranmaaaahh". Ranma then tried to move his hips, pushing his cock inside her deeper, patterning the move of Akane.

"aaahh!"

"Sorry 'kane did it hurt when I do that?"

"no.. it's just that.. it gives me shivers inside. It.. it tickles more."

"hmm.. do you like it?"

"yes.. aah!"

Ranma did it again. both of them are now moving their hips.

"Aaah.. Akane you're great.. aaaaah". Ranma then played with Akane's breast, which were then bouncing up and down in the air.

"Ranmaaaahh…. Yeeess.. aaaahh I love you RanmaaaaAAHHH! I love you…"

Ranma finally put his hands on Akane's waist to assist Akane with the thrusting. He didn't want Akane to be fully tired afterall.

The couple's body were moving erratically. Akane was sweating, and so was Ranma. Both their faces were flushed.

"Ranmaaah im cumming.. aah" "yess. Baby.. I'm cumming to.."

Both of them were on their maximum speed. They couldn't help but moan louder as they reach their climax.

"Ranmah!" "Akane - baby… aaahH!"

Akane pulled out and rested on top of Ranma, panting.

"*pant* Ranma, I love you."

"I love you too. *pant*"

"did it felt good? *pant*"

"dummy, of course. Haha. *pant* how bout a last round? *pant*"

"haha. Yes. Tsup. I think I still have strength to do it."

"I'll be on top 'Kane. I started it that way, we'll end that way. haha"

"haha. Okay baby.. tsup. I love you.."

"tsup. I love you too."

* * *

And again for the third time, the couple had sex.

"*pant* Ranma I'm so tired. *pant*"

"haha. Yah me too *pant* I love you."

"I love you too. Should we sleep now?"

"I guess so", Ranma smiled. Akane was hugging Ranma, her head on his chest. Ranma was hugging her too, hands around her waist.

"Ranma?" Ranma opened his eyes too see what Akane's concern was.

"hmm?"

"tighten your hug." She blushingly asked.

"tsup.. of course.. ", Ranma blushed, smiled, then do what she asked. "good night 'kane I love you"

"nyt. Love you too."

The couple then shared the 'first' best nights of their lives.

* * *

It was 11 am, the couple woke up late, probably because of the tiredness of having sex thrice in a row. Both were hugging each other, their bodies were cover by a blanket.

"Good morning kane"

"*yawn* good morning Ranma…", Akane removed herself from hugging Ranma to check to view from the window. "wow, Ranma look it's a nice view, don't you think?"

Ranma then removed the blanket covering their bodies, pulled Akane and forced her to lie on the bed, and stare at her sexy body. "yeah. It really is a nice view"

Akane who almost forgot that they are naked was embarrassed. She quickly grabbed the blanket and cover her body. "Pervert!"

"huh? what the- Akane we had just sex thrice last night. I've been kissing your body then, and now you call me pervert when I all I just do was stare?"

Akane didn't mean to call him that. It's just that, last night the room was a bit dark so it's okay, but now… Ranma could see her body so clearly. Well, she didn't know if Ranma would still see her as sexy or what.

"well- yah. So just don't look okay?", she faced on her side(eyeing the wall), trying to hide her face and body to Ranma. But Ranma was the ever persistent.

"hei what's the matter?" Ranma hugged her from behind.

"nothing!"

"nothing?"

"it's just- you're making me uncomfortable okay?"

It a normal guy would hear that, he would probably making his way out of the room in disappointment, but Ranma knew Akane so much. The truth is, he knew already why is she acting that way.

"making you uncomfortable?", he asked

"yah."

"I don't think so.. cause you know.. I remember last night you were telling me – _'ramaaah I love you.. aahh. Faster.. yess faaster_' and what else.. hmmm. I know! _'aahh. Ranma harder.. haaaarder.. '_ and also _'aahh.. not yet.. more.. ahh.. more..'_".

Ranma whispered to Akane as he mimicked Akane's moans as well the way she delivered it last night. Akane hearing that, blushed and felt embarrassed. Yah, she really remembered herself moaning that way last night.

"idiot! You don't have to mimic whatever I moaned last night!", she gave Ranma a slight punch.

"haha. What? You don't want me to do this?"

Ranma then lay on the bed, head facing slightly upward, eyes closed. "Ranmaaah.. yeess. Faster.. aah.. ranmaaah.." He spread his legs like that of a frog (the same way he spread akane's), and then he moved his waist circular. That time, Ranma wasn't only mimicking Akane's moans, but also he was mimicking akane's actions when they were fucking last night.

Akane seeing Ranma mimic what he did last night was very very embarrassed. She threw a pillow to him, a prepared to him.

"Hey!", Ranma quickly grabbed her arms and stopped her from going away. Akane on the other hand cant do anything but to throw quick punches to Ranma.

"idiot! What you hear me moaning, and see me doing, just keep it to yourself okay? Pervert. Don't mimic everything I do when we fuck."

"haha. Okay, im sorry. So tell me what's your problem"

"no way"

"Kane how many times do I have to tell you you're perfect? I've seen you enough last night. You're sexy okay? What I think about you wont change even when I see you body clearly on light. And yah, even when you get fat, or ugly, you'd always be sexiest, the prettiest, and the perfect woman on earth". Akane's face flushed.

"Liar"

"tsup. you know I'm not. So.. there.. we do not need this one anymore". Ranma removed the blanket from Akane and threw it on the floor. "see? Your perfect."

"thank you. i- I love you."

"what?", he teased.

"I said I love you"

"again? I can't hear you." she know he was teasing her. so she just throw herself to Ranma, put her arms around his neck and started kissing him.

"hmm.. tsup.. now I hear you.. tsup..". they continue to kiss but Ranma broke it.

"hei, btw, are you feeling okay? You know.. no weird feelings or so?"

"well, my- *looked at her pussy* it hurts a little.. but, I can take it."

"It did?"

"a little". Ranma then forced Akane to lay down the bed.

"Ranma what are you doing?"

"spread your legs."

"what? No.. it's embarrassing. The light-"

"spread your legs. Let me just see it okay? I'll just take a look"

"no its embarra-"

"spread it."

"fine. Just 10 seconds okay?", Akane then spread her legs, the same way Ranma spread hers last night. At last Ranma had a clear view of it. The pearl of her womanhood, Ranma was so fascinated by it, he was staring it the entire seconds.

"okay! It's 10 seconds! Stop staring! It's embarrassing.", Akane was about to close her legs when Ranma put his face right straight to her pussy.

"Ranma! What are you doi- aaahh". Ranma started to lick his vagina.

"mmmm.. tastes good 'Kane"

"Ranmaaa… don't.. aaahmm.. aaah". Ranma started sucking her clitoris. He was like a baby being breastfed – only that time, he was sucking on her clit.

"don —aah. Don't stop.. yeeass.."

* * *

It was already late in the morning, Nabiki bet the two was already dressed up. So she went to Ranma's room to check on the two.

She slightly opened the door again. that time what she saw was Ranma, still naked, licking and eating Akane's vagina.

She opened it more to check if Akane is really awake and Ranma wasn't taking advantage of her sister. And there, she saw Akane moaning and enjoying Ranma's every bite of her pussy. Satisfied, she closed the door.

"Wow. Those two aren't done yet eating each other's up?"

* * *

He started licking it. He played his tongue on her clit, slid it down to the hole that he just penetrated last night, and licked it too. He played with it until he decided to put his tongue inside that hole.

"aaah!"

"does it hurt?"

"no.. please continue.. please..", she didn't have to beg for more, Ranma quickly resume his licking. He ran his tongue all over his pussy. He did it again and again until Akane asked him to stop.

"Ranmaa stop..im cumming.. aaaah..", but ranma didn't. he wanted Akane to climax so he continued to lick her clitoris, the most sensitive outer part of her pussy.

"Raamaaahh.. aaaahh.. RanmaaAAH!", she couldn't hold it in. liquid flowed over her sex, a part of it Ranma was able to taste.

"*pant* Thank you Ranma.. *pant* I love you.."

"love you too. Tsup. does it still hurt?", he smiled.

"well.. ahm no.. it doesnt anymore.. ", she blushed.

"I'm glad. So. Let's move. It's pretty late. Guess your hungry."

"well. Yah.. but.. I saw one food here."

"really? Where?"

"hmm…", Akane seemed to search for it. "here! See? Perfect for me…", she blushed as she announced. Akane was then holding Ranma's now-so-hard-cock. Ranma got what she was thinking.

"you – you sure?"

"yup.. I want you too."

"well.. then.. eat well", he blushed.

Akane then devours his entire length. For Ranma, it's warm, its wet, it felt good. Akane suck his cock almost like an expert. She seemed to know the right speed, the right angle, the right amount.

"Akaaanee wow.. it feels good.. ", the entire time Ranma head was facing the ceiling, his eyes closed. He was so pleasured. Its not like how he imagine akane would do it, but the feeling was so good. Akane was so gently, almost graceful sucking, and eating his penis.

"aaaah." Akane started to suck faster, and faster.

"Akane im cumming..", like Ranma, that didn't stop her from sucking. She sucked his cock, until he reached climax.

"Kaneee!", fluid were all over her mouth.

"are you okay?"

"of course, did you like it?"

"of course.. tsup.. I love you.."

"well, now I think we should really be going. Our fathers, or even my sisters might come here anytime now."

"haha. Yeah, I guess so."

* * *

When they stepped out the room.

"Boom!", little confetti were thrown out the air.

"guys, what happened?", Akane asked.

"you two, we know what happened last night.. and I know what happened this morning", Nabiki replied. The two just blushed.

"you two are getting married now!", the two fathers excitedly announced.

"No!", Akane protested. Ranma was shocked, well more of disappointed. After all he have been wanting to marry her, and he thought what happened between them would make them legally together. He's never been this sad.

Everyone was silent, stopped, confused as to how they would react with Akane.

"I want to marry him in a temple", she smiled.

Hearing that, everybody continued to party. Ranma quickly embraced her soon-to-be wife.

"I love you my soon-to-be Mrs. Saotome. Tsup."

"I love you too my soon-to-be husband." They continued to kiss passionately and just ignore everyone around them, especially nabiki who's recording their kissing.

* * *

and finally were done (partially)! thanks for all the readers, specially the reviewers. :))

i have one aftermath story in mind. so please, do check it from time to time. :))

i'd probably upload it after 2 or 3 weeks. :))


End file.
